Neptunia: Prime Dimension
by TheHandsomeDevil066
Summary: Dimension-jumping. A concept not unusual to the CPUs of Hyper Dimension. One that has filled the beloved goddesses' lives with chapters of adventure and companionship. As well as calamity. Now, a new soul has entered Hyper-Dimension, investigating a looming threat that may very well bring about the day of reckoning. Will the CPUs succeed, or... is this the final chapter.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 ** *** Digital Devil Saga 2 ost - Madness plays*****

" This is Xeno 1 to HQ, I am currently en-route to the intruder's location!"

" Copy that Xeno 1, do not let them escape."

"Roger, Xeno 1 out"

All around me, the entire scene was alit with flashing red lights, and loud sirens echoing throughout the hallways. A scene most common, whenever full lock-down is engaged. Who would have thought that after returning just yesterday back to HQ, that an intruder would be detected infiltrating the next day. Whoever they were, the intruder picked one hell of a day to break-in.

I sped throughout the entire floor, looking in each direction, eyeing for anything that didn't belong. So far, however, there was nothing but an empty labyrinth of hallways and locked doors, flashing the same red light over, and over. Everyone, saved the intruder, evacuated immediately once the alarms went off, and all exits have been cut off by security. As for me, I was sent in to hunt down the trespasser, yet, from how things appeared, it seemed like they already escaped. Until finally, I saw someone who was clearly out of place.

Within my line of sight, I noticed a short figure running down the halls, wearing a mouse shaped hood, and carrying a metal canister in hand. Last I checked, this wasn't Disneyland, and if I had to guess, that canister was a classified object from the labs.

"You there, stop where you are," I yelled, as I pointed my sidearm at the intruder, but they didn't care. The intruder still continued to run on.

Seeing that our little rat was not willing to listen, I fired off a few rounds at the target, attempting to immobilize them. But before the bullets could even reach them, they managed to turn a corner quickly, causing my rounds to hit the wall instead. With all the damn interchanging hallways, and the speed they were displaying, getting a clean shot on them wasn't possible.

With no other choice I chased after them, and man, was it a chase. Never had I ever had difficulty catching someone on foot, but the intruder was jetting away like nothing. Still, it wasn't enough to stop me from staying on their tail, and while trailing behind them, I couldn't help but notice something peculiar.

Emitting off of them was some dark, shadow-like aura, radiating menacingly . In my experience, I have never came across such a bizarre phenomenon, but something in me told me it was dangerous, and damn was it right. For as the intruder appeared to be blocked off by a small blast door, in a hall with no more detours, an unexpected twist happened. A twist in which the intruder charged up with that same dark aura, and rammed right through the blast door.

"What the Hell!"

For someone so small, their strength was immense. It was unbelievable.

" Xeno 1 to HQ, the intruder has made it through one of the blast doors, and is heading up the emergency stairs. Possibly attempting evac by air."

" Copy that, Xeno 1. Continue your pursuit."

"Roger."

I didn't know what the intruder was hoping for heading up. Any airborne transportation would be shot down immediately, and it's no use descending down from the rooftops, for all ground forces would be on them within seconds.

After running up many flights of stairs, the chase eventually brought us to the roof of the building. As soon as I rammed through the exit, I had my eyes run across the area for the target with iron-sights at the ready. Within sight was nothing but a large helipad atop HQ tower, with the night sky alit by its lights, and standing in the middle, the intruder themselves.

" Alright, this spot should do." sounded a voice from the intruder.

" You got nowhere else to run now," I yelled with my weapon aimed. "So how about you drop the souvenir, and put your hands where I can see them."

With my target now in a wide open area, it didn't matter how fast they were. I was cleared for a shot.

" Ah shit, we still didn't lose him," said the mysterious voice again. "Hey meat shield, be useful and keep him busy!"

Finally, the intruder turned around, allowing their face to be seen. To my surprise, it was just an ordinary girl. Well... kinda... if you excuse the green hair, and pale grey skin. And as I was returning her gaze with my own, something about her struck me as odd. Her eyes, as I was staring at them, appeared completely blank. Lifeless, you could say. As if they were stuck in a trance. _Exactly what am I up against_ , I thought.

Suddenly, the hooded girl let the canister drop to the ground, and brought out what looked to be an iron pipe.

" You gotta be kidding me," I said, shaking my head. " A highly secure facility armed with advance security systems, anti-air defenses, specially trained soldiers, and every other stealth game cliche you can think of, and yet, your weapon of choice... is damn plumbing?

"Ha, don't get too cocky asshole. With this power up, even Ms. Underling here can put up a fight against a scrub like you."

Again with that same female voice out of nowhere. I was staring at the hooded girl's face the whole entire time, but not once did I see her mouth move at all. Surely we were the only ones out here, or so I assumed. For as I looked closely behind the girl, that was when I noticed something, or someone, next to her. And as crazy as it sounded, that someone was a tiny fairy-looking girl sitting on a floating book.

 _" Huh? A tiny fairy, what the Fuuuuuh..."_

While I took a few seconds to process what I was seeing, the hooded girl started dashing towards me with great speed and weapon firmly gripped. Noticing the incoming threat, I forced myself to snap out of it, and immediately pull the trigger on the oncoming assailant.

One by one, each bullet exploded from the chamber of my gun, flying towards their intended mark with sharp accuracy and velocity. However, each projectile failed to reach, as the hooded girl swung and deflected each hit with ease, while continuing her charge forward. It was obvious at that point that this wasn't gonna be an easy fight. For within seconds, I soon found myself within range of my attacker, as I saw the iron pipe flying overhead towards me with great force.

Quickly, I blocked the incoming attack with my gun, stopping the pipe just a few inches from my head. With my foe now wide open, I kneed them in the stomach, pushing them back, allowing me to get some distance and a chance to fire. Yet, before I could pull the trigger again, the hooded girl recovered fast, swooped in, and disrupted my aim, causing me to miss. After which, she then continued to assault me with a barrage of swings.

"Damn it all, we could have been out of here by now, if it wasn't for this freak'n barrier."

I didn't know what was up with this girl, but she was swifter, and more resilient than she looked. Each swing she threw was just as fast as the previous one, forcing me to go on the defensive, keeping my distance as best as I could. Not to mention, every attempt on me was met with a parry or dodge, followed by a counterattack, yet, despite my efforts, I couldn't land a single bullet. She would either deflect my shot or disrupt my aim again like before, and every kick or punch I threw didn't seem to faze or slow her down a bit. _At this point_ , I thought, _I may as well hold a rose in my mouth, and call it tango night._

"Come on damn it, just a few more seconds."

While our little dance kept going, I still couldn't help but notice how strange her eyes looked. Normally, when you're fighting someone, it's possible to read their thoughts and emotions through their eyes, giving you a hint to their next move. With that said, I couldn't read anything. Her eyes were completely vacant, devoid of any emotions, or thoughts. It was like fighting an automated dummy, with one hell of a motor function.

" Yes! Finally we're out of here! Quick, enough playing! Let's get the hell out of here now!"

Responding to the tiny runt's demands, the hooded girl jumped back from me for a few seconds, allowing that black aura surrounding her to fluctuate and engulf her weapon, which was a definitely a bad sign. The last time that black aura grew bigger, a solid metal door became scrap metal upon impact. Meaning that getting hit by that iron pipe now, blocked or not, would be a grave mistake.

Without a second to breath, the girl darted towards me faster than ever, swinging at me with much deadlier intent, and all I could do in the moment was evade. Horizontal swing, duck down,vertical swing, shift sideways, diagonal swing, jump back. I was not about to let myself get hit by such a dangerously buffed up weapon.

If she was able to power up the whole entire time, then she would have activated it from the start, which meant she had to give it time to rest after each use. In other words, I just had to keep dodging until her little buff ability ran out. Easier said than done, as I found my reaction time becoming a second delayed, and the pipe, a few centimeters closer with each evasion. The hooded girl was intent on ending this quick, and my reflexes were really being put on the edge. Eventually, my movements became too slow, and as a result, found my head getting intimate with a solid piece of metal, infused with the power of a damn freight train.

With so much force being sent straight through my body, the impact blew me back a good distance away from my foe, and afterwards, fall down hard on the ground. Luckily, the helm I was wearing reduced the blow a bit, but not enough as I laid there dazed from it, along with my vision extremely blurred as well.

With myself now temporarily out of the way, the hooded girl grabbed the canister from the ground, and followed the tiny fairy girl towards, what I was somewhat able make out as, a glowing pentagram.

" Hahaha, what did I tell you. Must hurt a hella lot, huh," the fairy girl said mockingly.

"Grrr... Smug...little..."

As I tried to recuperate from the impact, my vision slowly began to refocus, but not enough to see clearly. In addition, my body was still feeling wobbly. Regardless, I still tried to stop the intruders, as I tried firing upon them with whatever focus I could muster. Unfortunately, all I was doing was wasting bullets, as my aim was way off with each round.

" Man, now this is just pathetic. How about you just stay there like the whipped dog you are."

I couldn't let these two escape, not with whatever they stole, but I knew very well that my vision wasn't gonna recover quick enough. So without any hesitation I darted towards the pentagram that the two were in, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Oh crap, he's coming this way, better exit now!"

" You're not getting away that easily " I yelled as I reached for the tiny fairy girl. However, before my hand could even reach, the glowing pentagram started to flash a bright radiance.

Within the powerful flash, my vision started to blur again, as the light enveloping the pentagram engulfed all three of us. All I could feel in that instance was the feeling of drifting as my body levitated, and in the next, darkness, and silence. Whatever I got myself into, it was already too late to back out now.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1: A New Dimension

Everything was pitch black. Nothing but cold dreadful silence. Was I dead, or did that sassy little runt dump me in some void in the middle of god knows where. Either way, all I knew... was that I was probably no longer in my dimension.

As I continued to lay there, lying in the still darkness. The cold silence surrounding me remained. Undisturbed by a single sound. That is... until something faint started to sound off in the distance.

Slowly, and gradually, the faint sounds started to pick up volume, and as they grew closer and louder, my ears tried hard to make out the approaching sounds. Growing closer and closer, my ears were starting to make out what it was, until finally, I could hear it clearly.

" _Chirping? Is that birds chirping_ ," I thought.

At last, I was able to open my eyes, only to have them flashed by a massive bright light. After giving it a few seconds, my sight began to adjust to the brightness hitting me, allowing me to see what was in front of me. Before my eyes, hanging over my idle body, I could see trees swaying in the gentle breeze high above.

With myself finally awake, I tried to move my body up, but found it rather difficult, as it felt groggy and heavy at the time. It was like it was telling me to lie there and sleep some more, but I kept telling it that now was not the time for such luxuries. Gathering what strength I could, I picked myself up and forced my body to stand upright on the ground. As soon as I was back on my feet. I began to survey the area around me.

All around, there was nothing but beautiful lush green scenery, lit by bright rays of sunshine. Leaves dancing in the cool breeze, and the birds I heard, echoing throughout the entire forest. Needless to say, the setting was pretty soothing. I was so taken aback by it all, that I nearly forgot what happened before.

"Wait, that's right! I'm not at HQ anymore!"

I quickly pressed the communicator that was built into my helm, hoping that it didn't get too damaged from that last hit I took.

"Xeno 1 to HQ," I said, waiting for a response. Yet, all I could hear coming in was static.

"Xeno 1 to HQ, do you copy."

Still nothing. No signal was connecting. I couldn't connect to HQ. My communicator was still functioning, but it couldn't reach anyone. Whatever that winged runt did, it sent us to a dimension way outside of signal range. Seeing as how communications was off the table, I decided to get a better visual of the area via the scanners in my helm.

Upon activation, the visor covering my face started to come online. Every living thing, that was within range of infrared scans, was displayed as a red highlighted silhouette.

Within seconds, silhouettes of multiple animals came within view, along with one that resembled a human.

"Found you."

Eager to get the drop on them, I ran towards the source with much haste.

As I charged through the forest with firearm drawn, the silhouette grew bigger, and bigger with each step. It was only a matter of time before I reached the source, and my trigger finger was ready to let loose should things get rough again. With one big step. I jumped through the brush towards the target, with barrel pointed down my sights.

"Freeze!"

"huuuhhh?"

As I stared down the iron sight of my handgun, I didn't find the sassy fairy, or the hooded girl at the end of it. Instead, gazing at me in confusion, was a pair of bright pink eyes attached to a gentle face, surrounded by long light-bluish hair.

...

"Ummmm... Who are you... and why are you pointing that at me?" the gentle face spoke with a sweet-toned voice."

" _Oh crap,"_ I thought. _"It wasn't one of the targets. It was a civilian, and a young one at that."_

Startled by the fact that I drew my weapon on an innocent girl, I immediately holstered it.

" M-my apologizes miss. I... thought you were someone else."

" Huh? Who?"

"Ummm... never mind that, it's nothing special. More importantly though, what about you miss, what are you doing out here by yourself?" I asked politely, as I knelt down in front of her.

The young girl stood there silent for a moment, while holding onto a plush doll. Eventually, she broke her silence and spoke.

" Well... I came here with my friends... At first, we were all walking together... but then, something strange caught my eye... I wanted to see what it was so I tried following it, but... I ended up losing sight of it."

" Something strange... you say? Could you describe to me what it was?"

The girl shook her head in response

"Sorry Mr. Mask Guy, I'm not sure how to describe it."

"It's fine Miss. As for your friends, do you know if they're nearby?"

" Can't say, I've been wandering around for quite a while now."

 _"The hell. This young girl was wandering all by herself, and no one bothered to look for her? Just what kind of friends did she have,_ " I thought.

Regardless of my opinion on the girl's situation, it didn't change the fact that I was still in the middle of a pursuit. Any second wasted would only give my targets a higher chance of escape, and any additional delay would only increase it further. Logically, it would have been best to just ignore the situation and press on, and yet...

Standing before me, stood a helpless girl who was lost and alone. The very idea of leaving her to fend for herself just didn't sit right with me. But, on the other hand, dragging her along was neither a good idea either. For having her with me would only slow me down, not to mention, putting her in harm's way should things get ugly.

...

 _" (Sigh) Why can't I be heartless for once," I thought._

" What's your name, miss?"

" Plutia. But my friends call me Plutie."

"Plutie huh... that's a nice name. Well Plutie, if you want, you can tag along with me until your friends show up. However, you should also know that there are some bad guys nearby."

" There are? What did they do?" Plutia asked

" Story short, they stole something, and I need to get it back. Like I said, you can tag along with me if you want, but you gotta promise me you'll hide when I tell you to. Okay?"

" Hmmmmm... Okay Mister Mask Guy, I promise," Plutia said with a warm smile.

"Well then, with that settled, shall we get going Plutie?"

"Alllriiight. Hehehe!"

About five minutes have passed since me and Plutia started traversing the forest together. So far, nothing. All that came up on my visor's display were silhouettes of wildlife. Not a single humanoid.

As for Plutia, she was trailing behind me, trying to keeping up. I did try slowing down a bit from time to time for her, but time was of the essence. Still, for such a sweet delicate girl, she was handling herself pretty well.

"By the way Mister Mask Guy, I gave you my name, but you never gave me yours."

" My name? Well..."

Usually, I try to limit information about myself from strangers I just met. Mostly for security reasons, regardless of who it is. However, I didn't want to make the poor girl feel uneasy around me, especially since my uniform was a bit intimidating. I mean come on. From head to toe I was dressed in black, and my helm was covering my face, as well as distorting my voice a bit. I was basically the bootleg version of a certain sci-fi space villian. And no, I will never compare myself to his grandson. Screw that guy. Little whiny emo punk. He ruined the franchise more worse than the first three episodes, and not mention... Oh... sorry... hehehe... I guess I let my fanboy show. Anyway...

" Rojo... my friends call me Rojo."

"Ro...jo? Like R-O-H-O?"

" Well technically it has a j in it, but yeah, that's basically how you pronounce it?"

" Well Mr. Rojo, earlier you said that you were chasing bad guys, right?"

"Yup, that's right. The bad guys tried to give me the slip, but, unfortunately for them... I'm pretty dang stubborn."

" And while you were looking, you thought I was one of them?"

" Heheheh...y-yeah...sorry about that. Out of all things in this forest, the last thing I expected to see was a lost princess. Especially a cute one."

Plutia started to giggle. "Hehehe, apology accepted Mr. Rojo."

" Speaking of which, what were you and your friends doing here in a place like this? I mean sure, the scenery is nice, but traversing it ain't exactly my definition of a picnic."

" Oooooh... we were doing a special job. There were mean monsters bullying people, so my friends decided to come and teach them a lesson."

" Monsters!?" I responded humorously. "Just what kind of friends do you hang out with, Plutie?"

" Don't worry Mr. Rojo, my friends are pretty tough, and so am I," Plutia answered gleefully

" Oh, I'll bet. You sure are a tough one handling yourself out here."

"Hehehe!"

I looked behind me to check on how Plutia was doing, and so far, she seemed comfortable around me. She was even carrying a big warm smile on her face. A smile that I couldn't deny, would warm the heart of even the coldest bastard. Hell, even mine was slightly melted by it.

"By the way Mr. Rojo, can I ask you something?"

"Eh, shoot Plutie. I'm all ears."

"Exactly where are you from?"

"Where you ask? Well... definitely not from here, I can tell you that."

" Ooohh?... so are you from another dimension then?"

" Yea... "  
...

Upon realizing what she just asked, I stopped dead in my tracks, then turned towards her in shock.

" Wait. What," I exclaimed "What makes you say that!?"

I stared at plutia, waiting for an answer. Wondering why the hell a young girl would ask such a thing. To which, Plutia looked at me innocently, and said.

"Weeellll..."

Just before Plutia could say anymore, my visor started signaling a new reading being picked up ahead of us. When I turned my sight to the front, three new heat signatures came up on display. All of them humanoid.

"Plutie! I need you to stay here and hide," I exclaimed

" Huh, Why's that," Plutia said with a puzzled look.

" Remember the bad guys I mentioned?! I need you to hide while I go after them!"

" I could help too if you want Mr. Rojo."

" What! No! You stay here! It' too dangerous for someone like you!"

"But."

" No buts! Stay here!" I yelled as I unholstered my handgun. " I promise I'll come back."

With senses on high alert, I flew through the brush, chamber loaded, ready for round 2.

...

"Awwwww... Biggest meanie ever."

As I continued to dash through the brush, the red silhouettes became easier to make out. One was obviously the obnoxious fairy, the other, the hooded girl, as for the third, I didn't recognize them. However, it didn't matter. For both the mysterious figure and the runt disappeared in a flash, which only left one person left. The girl in the mouse hood. Who eventually, through all the thick brush, came into plain view as I ran forward.

Remembering our last bout, using the element of surprise and pinning her from the start was the best approach here. After all, I didn't feel like making out with that metal pipe again.

Just as I entered the clearing where the girl stood, I launched myself forward with great speed. Charging towards my target, about ready to deliver a flying kick from behind. In those seconds, I thought I had the advantage over her, but unfortunately-

"What the hell!"

-My target turned around and saw me, giving her just a moment's notice to sidestep out of the way.

As result, my kick missed her by just a hair, and as for the element of surprise, out the window. Yet, I wasn't about to let this play out like last time, for my footing managed to land on the trunk of a tree, giving me a second go. With the window that luck gave me, I bounced back, and delivered a low sweeping kick, causing my opponent to trip over.

" Aaahhh!"

Upon impact, the girl fell flat on her back, distorted by the sudden drop to the ground.

"Owwww! Hey! Whats the big deal-l... "

Before the girl could say anything further, her voice halted to a complete silence, along with her eyes wide open. For as she looked up, she froze in response to what was standing over her. That being my masked face staring her down, while having her pinned under my boot, gun pointed to her head.

" Thought you gave me the slip, huh. You and that blonde munchkin with the mouth."

" Huuhhh", the hooded girl shrieked. What are you talking about?!"

"The canister you ran off with. Where is it," I said demandingly.

"W-w what canister?"

" Don't play dumb with me, rat girl. You and that floating runt stole something from us, and I want it back. Now!"

"Seriously! I-I have no idea what you are talking about," she said with a frighten expression.

In the heat of the moment, my mind was entirely focused on staying wary for any sudden movements like last time. Making sure the girl didn't pull that same dark aura on me again. With that said, it took me a while to notice it, but as I stared into her eyes, it eventually clicked.

For as I looked into those bright red eyes, I didn't see the same deadpan stare as before. That same emotionless glare completely devoid of thought. No. Instead... what I saw... was fear. I saw actual fear in the girl's eyes. Actual emotions being displayed by her for once.

The same girl that I fought, who showed little reaction to anything, was now reacting a whole lot to her current predicament. Quivering in sight of me as I held her at gunpoint. Not even willing to move a single inch in fear of what would happen. Hell, I didn't even see that same black aura on her that she emitted before from her body. Not a single trace could be seen on her at all. What I currently had under my boot was no longer a deadly threat, but a shivering scared pup.

" _Could she have been..."_

While my mind was still stuck in thought, something metal sounded in the bushes nearby. I took a few seconds to look away from the girl to look up ahead of me. And in those few seconds, that's when I saw it. A bladed whip flying right at me with great intensity. As fast as a speeding bullet, the chained weapon zipped and whistled through the air.

Only moments away from coming into contact with me. Every sense in my body screamed at me to move. To which I hastily did, performing a corkscrew over it at the last second, causing the weapon to graze only my shoulder, and hit the tree behind me instead.

As I landed on my feet, beside the girl, I checked my shoulder for any bleeding from the graze I took. But to my relief, it only scratched the pauldron covering it. As for the tree on the other hand, not so much. Engraved into its trunk was a deep cut, that was jagged and ripped. To think, that almost could've been me.

As I surveyed the ground, looking for the whip blade, I spotted it slithering on the ground. Retracting back to it's owner who was hiding in the brush. As the blade returned back to it's owner, I quickly readied my gun at the point of origin. Waiting vigilantly for the assailant to come out.

" My My, just what kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time my pet. You truly are a hopeless idiot aren't you," said a voice with a cold condescending tone.

" Oh no, not her," the girl cried, as she jumped to her hands and knees and crawled far away from direction of the voice. Meanwhile, I kept my sights deadlocked on it. Having my trigger finger raring to go on the first move, as I heard movement from the brush come forth.

Slowly, the owner of the voice approached my position. Making way from concealment towards the clearing. The leaves bristling louder, as the unknown attacker came closer. Finally, what came out first was the blade wielded in sword form. The next, a black boot heel stepping out of the brush.

They say when dealing with life itself, you should expect the unexpected. However, having said that, the last thing I expected to step out... was a voluptuous woman in a scantily clad bodysuit. A body suit that was reminiscent to that of a dominatrix. And looking at her face, she had the presence to match. For her expression carried a sinister smile, accompanied by eyes that felt like a viper ensnaring it's prey.

I didn't know who this woman was, or why she attacked me, but, there was something very eerie about her... as well as familiar. It was hard to describe, but the feeling she gave off was chilling, almost paralyzing, you could say. As if being swallowed by a dark void the more you looked at it.

Still, I wasn't about to lose my nerve before such a threat.

" The hell are you supposed to be," I demanded.

With her long dark blue hair, the women brushed her hand through it with such haughtiness, as she fixed her gaze upon me.

"Hmhmhm. Well, aren't you the bold one. Playing with my toy without my permission, as well as bark at me with that tone. You have quite the nerve there, boy."

" I take it the girl works for you then," I asked

" Not exactly. Though I do my best to make sure she behaves whenever she gets out of line."

The woman then placed her hand on her hip, as she then turned her gaze towards the hooded girl, who was currently cowering against a tree.

" I swear Ma'am I... I didn't do anything at all," the girl said, frightened. "I don't even remember how I got here in the first place! Hell, I don't even know who this guy is!"

" Is that so? You're not lying to me now are you? I really do hate liars, you know. Exactly how can I be sure if you're telling the truth? Perhaps I should play with you a bit, just to be sure."

" Nnn no! Please! I swear I did nothing wrong," The hooded girl cried as she waved her hands in distress."

" Oh? That desperate face of yours is just so adorable, I can barely contain myself. It just makes me want to torment you, regardless."

The sinister woman's sword clanged as it collapsed into its whip form. Hanging from the hilt by her side.

"What! No, please no!"

The woman giggled in response to the girl's pleads.

"I hope you're body is ready."

The sinister woman raised the hilt overhead, readying to swing it at the cowering pray before her. And without mercy, swung the bladed whip down upon the hooded girl.

"Please someone help!"

When I heard those words cried out, something in my mind snapped completely. Maybe it was pity, or maybe it was PTSD, or whatever. I just knew that I couldn't sit by and do nothing, as this sadistic display unfolded right in front of my eyes.

Without a second thought, I clenched the pistol grip in anger and redirected my gun, blasting the bladed whip multiple times. Sparks flying off the weapon as my bullets canceled its motion, right before reaching the girl. As a result, the bladed whip dropped to the ground a foot away from its mark.

" That's enough," I yelled.

The woman turned her gaze towards me, seeing my handgun drawn in the direction of where her blade flew.

" I don't care what your relationship is with that girl, or if she's lying or not, but... "

With such a vulgar threat in front of me, I returned my aim with renewed hostility.

" ... If you think I'm just gonna standby, and let a crazy sadistic witch like yourself have your way, then you're in for a reality check!"

. The Woman's malicious smile quickly turned into a cold stare down.

"You know... I really hate it when someone interrupts my fun. You better reel that leash in mutt, before I do it for you."

In that instant, something in her words rang heavily. I couldn't point it out, but, whatever it was, the final pin to my fury was now pulled.

" Then come and try it Devil-Woman."

 *** God Hand - (Devil May Sly) plays ***

"Hmph! Such a defiant mongrel. Looks like I'll have to domesticate you myself," said the woman as she formed her whip back into a blade, that was now pointed at me.

 **(Domination or Submission, round 1, FIGHT!)**

Immediately, I attempted to unload a bunch of rounds into the woman's skull, only to have them burst on the side of her blade as she blocked each and every one of them. In retaliation, she whipped the blade at me in multiple strings of motion.

Seeing the incoming danger, I jumped, ducked, and evaded most of the swings, while shooting down any that came too close. Within each window given to me, I reloaded to keep up the barrage of bullets against my attacker and her weapon, but with no luck. My bullets were constantly blocked, and her blade's assault continued to get more vicious with each swing. Eventually, I found my arm ensnared by the blade.

"Why don't we get a little more intimate," said the Woman, as she yanked me towards her delivering a swift knee to my stomach upon contact.

In response to her attack, my body crouched in pain, as it left me winded. Allowing her the chance to swing her blade at me from the side. However, I managed move quick enough to block it's edge with my gun, preventing the blade from cleaving into me.

With her in close range now, I grabbed her sword arm with my left, and preceded to shoot her at point blank with my right. Yet with her other hand, she grabbed my gun arm, and squeezed it intensely, causing my grasp of the handgun to wane. With my grip now loose, the women forced my hand to fling the gun away.

" Hmm hmm hmm, perhaps if you cry and beg now, I might be swayed to torment you only a little" said the woman with a smirk, as she moved her face close to mine.

" your mistaken... If you think  
... I'll submit... that... EASILY!"

I rammed my head into the Woman's, hard enough to leave a crack in my visor, and leave her staggering back a bit. With her current state, I was allowed only a few seconds to find my weapon.

Spotting my gun on the ground nearby, I promptly reached for it. Yet to my dismay, I soon found my ankle ensnared by my opponents weapon, as she managed to recover quickly from the hit. With a strong whipping motion of her arm, my body was launched forward, and carried into the air.

"I'll take good care of you."

As I was sent flying through the air, I saw the woman crouching down on the ground with her sword swung back. Electricity enveloping the blade's edge as it powered up. Even worse, those cybernetic wings she had weren't just for show, as she zipped from the ground, flying right towards me.

"FIGHTING VIPER!"

As I drifted there, suspended in the air, I watched as the Luminous arcs of lightning came charging at me with bloody intent. Those viperous eyes staring through me with dominance at their now cornered prey. Anyone would think at this moment, that I was now at the mercy of this sadist. Though on the contrary, nothing more than complacent thinking on my opponent's end, for I had one card hidden that she didn't know about.

With what remaining time I had left, I positioned my arms as if wielding a sheathe blade by my side. Upon positioning, a glowing digital-like light enveloped my hands, and stretched out into the form of a blade. As soon as it was done forming, the light disappeared, and my hands were now gripping onto a solid object. Finally, it was time to give this fiendish freak a run for her money.

"Lock one released!"

With my finger on the trigger of the scabbard I now held, I let loose, blasting the blade it carried, out. My hand wielding the blade's grip as I guided its force against the enemy before me, to which. BANG! Blade and blade clashing into each other. Both charged with immense energy, resulting in a huge explosion erupting between us, sending both our bodies falling down towards the ground in opposite directions.

The two of us crashed abruptly, shaken from the sudden harsh landing. As soon as we regained our composure, both of us tried to carry ourselves back up before the other could. The woman, still rattled by the massive clash, raised her eyes from the ground towards me. Upon raising her view, her eyes broadened, as she noticed my helm split in two on the ground, and in the next instant...

" Sangre Desgarrar!"

...my blade clashing again with hers.

Without even a second of delay, I went on the full offensive. Swing after swing, steel against steel, red and iris lightning roaring upon each impact. I kept rushing at her with every ounce of rage, keeping her on high alert, attacking from every angle. Her form and speed were good, but I had just as much experience.

Eventually, our blades locked against each other, with the woman staring at my sword's edge, alight with crimson sparks. As she looked further past its gleam, that's when she noticed my fierce red eyes staring right back at her.

" Heh, I must say, this is quite the treat. I haven't felt this satisfied in quite a while."

Again with that damn devilish smirk as she spoke, and those condescending eyes. Just the mere sight of them rose all kinds of emotions and thoughts in my head. But why? Why did I feel this rage? Where have I felt this animosity before? I couldn't figure it out. All I knew for sure, was that it was royally pissing me off.

" Enjoy it while you can you damn witch! You're just another stain on my blade waiting to happen!"

My foe couldn't help but giggle in delight to my response.

" Oh my. Such a fiery temper for such cute little prey. Tell me, how would you like me to play with you?"

Not having any more of her freakish pillow talk. I kicked her back and released a few blast from the open end of my scabbard, pushing her back as much as I could.

Once again, her sword collapsed into chain form, attempting to slice, rather than ensnare me from a distance this time. Accordingly, I parried all strikes with smooth quick motions of my sword, and a few well placed shots from my scabbard. I tried to maintain my focus solely on my opponent, but amidst the chaos something grabbed attention.

It was the hooded girl, or lack of her. She was nowhere to be seen. Our facility got jacked, and the only lead I had ran away. With time being a factor here, I had to cut this fight short.

" Come now, I want to see more," the woman yelled, as she formed a magic circle behind her, with her blade retracted. Most likely she was going to gear up for another charge. This was my chance to break away.

The woman pressed her feet against the magic circle while adjusting her sword behind her, lightning surging through its edge. Same just as before. Meanwhile, I readied my stance, sword sheathed, watching my foe's movement. Waiting for her to make the first move.

With a forward thrust of her legs, the women flew off the circle and made a straight-line towards me. Laughing, as she was obviously feeling a rush from this fight, as any sadist would. In response, I gripped my blade in earnest, preparing to use another trigger burst upon contact.

With my eyes fixed on the woman, I watched as that maniacal face came shooting towards me, waiting for the right time to act. The proximity between us was increasing with every second, but I steeled myself waiting for the right time.

Finally, the moment was right, as my opponent was only a few feet away from me. Expecting another clash, my opponent didn't realize that I was only feinting my attack. Removing my hand from the hilt and thowing a hidden flash bang at the last second.

Boom, went the grenade in a flashing bright light. I covered my eyes just in time, however, my foe did'nt, causing her temporary disability of the senses . The damn psycho didn't know what hit her.

With her now disoriented by the blast, it gave me enough time to make a get away. Noticing some broken branches and smooshed shrubbery south of me, I ran away in that direction, as it was most likely where the hooded girl escaped to. Quickly, I distanced myself from the area as fast as I could, before the dominatrix from hell could see again. Hopefully, the girl didn't run too far.


	3. Chapter 2: Cat and Mouse

I raced through the dense vegetation as fast I could, trying to catch up with the slippery rat that just escaped, again. No doubt, she took advantage of the developing chaos between me and that viper, and made her escape without either of us knowing. Can't deny it was a clever move on her part, but there was one thing that irritated me about her.

" Sweet mother of a one-winged mama's boy! How far did that girl run!"

It felt like this entire forest would go on forever. More branches scratching me from all sides, more leaves smacking me in the face, for what already felt like an eternity. Hell, just add the annoying little fairy by my side, and I'd be squared away to lose my sanity at any given minute.

" Uuuugggghh! Come on! How big is this damn forest! When will it end!?

Answering my question, an opening in the forest could be seen ahead of me. No doubt, this was where she exited through.

" Oh thank god, about time! Goodbye forest, helloooooooo...oh..."

Upon exiting the forest area, my feet instantly came to a halt, and my eyes, fixated on the image laid out in front of me.

In my line of work, you're bound to lay witness to one or two spectacles here and there. Though, I don't think anything I've seen has **ever**... came close to what I was observing.

" What in the..."

It was hard to come to terms of what was in front of me, but it was there as the plain eye could see. For right in front of me, before my very eyes, laid a spectacle of massive proportions. A big beautiful expansive city, unlike any other. The whole entire place, brimming with tall ivory-hued skyscrapers as big as the eye could see, complimented by green accents mixed into the design.

Surrounding these massive towers were suspended road systems, extended throughout the entire city, with many urban structures laid here and there. To see such a complex architectural design implemented, was no less than amazing, but not as amazing as what was built over it. For what stood in the middle of the city, was a ginormous rectangular structure. On both support pillars that carried the structure, black streaks filled with green light stemmed from the bottom-up, converging towards a large glowing circle that was placed in the middle of it all.

Indeed, the entire scenery was a sight to behold. A beauty that left me breathless. That is... at least it was... until one very possible outcome popped into my head that brought me back to reality. One very simple, but royally agitating fact that I almost overlooked during my stupor. And I did not like it one bit.

" She's hiding down there, isn't she?"

...

...

" (sigh, followed by deep inhale) Welp! She's definitely making my day eventful."

Yup. Stuck in a separate dimension with no comms, nor reinforcements. Having to search for a lime-haired needle in a humongous haystack. Having to do said search without the scanner in my now broken helm. And finally, Having to choose between doing my job, or risk both time and an encounter with that viper, just to keep my promise to Plutia. Today was just full of win!

Whatever the case, it didn't change the fact that the materials stolen were from an S level containment area. A fact that should not be taken lightly, since anything within that level could cause a calamity. An even more dire consequence to consider, was that the materials were brought to a highly populated area, which is never a good sign in situations like this.

"Tch... Damn it all! The choices I have to make!"

Regrettably, against my own conscious, I had to choose the needs of the masses over the needs of one. I had to leave that poor girl behind in the forest to fend for herself.

"Please forgive me Plutie. I know I made a promise to you, but it looks like I can't keep that promise... I just hope you're safe."

 ***Meanwhile, back in the forest***

The woman scantily-clad in black finally opened her eyes, as the ringing in her ears started to dwindle. With her sight coming back into full focus, she preceded to observe her surroundings, only to become aware of her current solitude.

Upon realization of her current state, the woman could do nothing but smirk in amusement.

"Hmph! He certainly has some nerve leaving a girl unsatisfied like that, and right before the final climax too. A shame, really... I was almost starting to take a liking to him."

The woman sighed as she brushed her fingers through her bangs.

"Oh well... I'm sure we'll cross paths again, someday. Until then..."

A bright beam started to encompass the woman, making her vanish into its light. Upon its shining radiance diminishing, there was no longer a sinister provocative figure, but a young girl with a gentle smile.

"I look forward to playing with you again, Mr. Rojo."

As the young girl known as Plutia was about to make her way back home, a familiar object on the ground caught her eye. Taking interest, Plutia walked towards the item, discovering it to be a large handgun lying in the dirt.

"Ohhhhh... wasn't he using this earlier?"

Plutia picked up the weapon, examining it's metallic black exterior, and the size of the barrel as it laid in her small hands.

"Huh... I wonder if Neppy Jr's friend might like this?"

 ***Back to Rojo who is currently searching inside the city***

 ***"Sonic Adventure 2 - The Base" plays ***

" Huh? A girl with green hair and a mouse shaped hood..."

"Oh right, the little hooligan who robbed my shop once..."

"I swear honey, that girl is nothing but a little trouble maker, why just the other day..."

"Damn buddy, you got jacked by her, I feel ya man. Still, can't deny how cute she is..."

" Ah yes good sir, I believe I saw that delinquent head that way. Though I must warn you, she's a stubborn one."

"Thank you sir, you have nice day," I replied gratefully to the old gentlemen, as I waved goodbye.

Surprisingly, the girl had a less than stellar reputation among the population. Mostly everyone I've talked to has had a run in with her, here and there. Seen only as a common occuring nuisance to the public. Fortunately for me, that made finding her a lot easier than I thought.

As I strolled through bottom portion of the city where the girl was last seen, I couldn't help but ponder something in my head. Looking back at it when I had her pinned, the girl said she didn't remember anything at all, including me. Now, most would quickly dismiss this as a simple half-ass excuse, however, there was the matter of the change in her eyes and behavior too. Not to mention, she was **way** too easy to topple back there. Hell, compared to before, she felt like a cheap OP boss with a one hit moveset.

Regardless, whether that overused cliche was true or not, I still had to find and question her. With that said, I noticed a familiar figure heading down an alleyway.

A grey hoodie? Mouse shaped ears? No doubt about it, it was that same girl again.

 _" Alright then, hopefully no more surprises this time."_

Intent on capturing my mark without any interruptions this time, I began tailing the girl carefully while staying wary of any presences nearby. Thankfully, the more we ventured in, the more secluded the alleyway became. Most of the windows were one-to-two stories up, and the path was L shaped, so the road we entered from was out of sight. If there was a perfect place for an ambush, it would be here.

So far, the hooded girl's guard was still down, and looking front and back the whole area seemed devoid of any other people coming through. Seeing my chance I reached for my gun only to find that, lo and behold, it wasn't there.

 _" Oh god, don't tell me."_

That's when I remembered that during my escape, I never bothered to pick up my gun. Many mistakes could have been made in that fight, and out of all of them, I had to make the worst one. Which was enough reason to facepalm in frustration.

" _Ugh, Greaaaat... I can tell already that Strangelove is gonna have a field day with me."_

With no other choice, I had to go the more physical route, and get my CQC on. Too bad I didn't have a cardboard box to use. Always wanted to try that move, that Strangelove showed me.

As stealthy as possible, I approached quietly behind the girl, taking caution not to alert her to my presence. With each step, I positioned myself as close as possible, trying to get her within arm's reach. As soon as she came within my grasp, I started to pounce on my prey, and snatched her immediately.

Without any warning, the girl soon found herself pressed against the wall within seconds, voice muffled by my hand. My eyes, giving her the same stare-down as before.

" You know... this whole cat and mouse thing between us... it's really starting to get old, and yes, I'm saying that because of the hood," I said with a lot of snark.

Angrily, the girl tried to yell through my hand, most likely spouting all kinds of obscenities. Compared to our previous interaction, it was obvious that she had no idea who I was, and was in a rather disagreeable mood. Keeping her muffled till she settled down was one option, but, it didn't seem like she was going to anytime soon, and I needed her to talk. Against my better judgement, I released my hand while awaiting the chewing out I was about to receive.

" The #$%&! What's the big idea grabbing me like this, huh asshole! You some kind of perverted creep, or something! I oughtta break my foot in your ass," the girl growled as she continued the insult for five more seconds.

Only three seconds in from the first five, and I was already regretting it. After she finished her insult, I responded quick before she could say anything else.

"Well that's a fine way to show gratitude towards the guy who saved your skin," I returned with the same amount of snark. "Especially after stealing classified materials, hitting me with a pipe, and then ditching me after I protected you from that she-devil in the skimpy leather!"

"What," the girl said looking puzzled.

"Remember the one who knocked you on your ass, and held you at gunpoint?!"

It took a few seconds for it to register, but after finally realizing who I was without the mask, the girl started to tremble.

" What! I-I told you... I don't remember anything at all!"

"Yeah well, and this is probably the head trauma talking, but... I believe you!"

"huh?"

" You heard me! I said I believe you! So relax for a second, and maybe we can talk this out like civilized beings, but you better not run on me again!"

The girl paused for a bit before finally nodding yes.

With her now in an agreeable mood, I released my grip from her, and allowed her some space to breathe.

"So Miss, you have a name?"

The girl stood silent for a bit, but finally gave a response.

"Linda... name's Linda."

"Well Linda, you mind recalling what you do remember? Preferably before our little woodland episode?

 ***" Sonic Adventure 2 - The Base" ends***

 *** Meanwhile, back at the Basilicom in Leanbox***

 *** Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation - Lite Light (anime version)" plays ***

" Hi everyone, I'm back," Plutia announced cheerfully

" Where the nep were you missy! You had us worried sick," exclaimed a perky short girl with medium light-purple hair. "You can't just go wandering off by yourself!"

" Sorry Neppy, I saw something interesting and couldn't help but be curious."

" Oooooh, sweet naive little plutie! Given your lovable appearance, I shutter to imagine what foul lecherous horrors were lurking around, just waiting to snatch delicate girl like yourself," the perky girl reacted melodramatically.

"Actually, I'd be more afraid for them, than Plutie." said a quite girl in a white dress, nonchalantly.

" Indeed. After all, Plutia is what you would call a textbook example of the word misleading. Though, the same can be said for you as well Blanc," said a long blonde-haired girl in a graceful manner.

"Shut it, ," the quiet girl retorted with an angry and louder tone.

"Regardless, we still completed the job, and increased our shares in the process," declared a girl with raven hair fashioned into twin tails. " Though, I am curious, what were you doing the whole entire time Plutia? I mean you could have easily used an eject button to return."

Folding her hands joyfully, Plutia answered the question.

" Well...I met someone nice today."

"Someone... nice... you say?"

While the twin-tail girl was pondering, a mischievous smile began to grow on the perky girl's face, as she observed Plutia.

"HOLD IT! My nep senses are tingling," yelled the perky girl, in an ace attorney fashion. "Is there a particular reason your face is a bit red, plutes, hmmmm," she teased.

"Maaaayyybee. Heheheh!"

"Plutie, be honest. Goddess to goddesses. By any chance... was this person, saaaaayyyy, I don't know... a boy?"

"Yup!"

 ***"Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation - Lite Light (anime version) " Stops immediately***

Immediately, everyone's eyes went blank in silence for a moment

...

Until, all at once.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!"

 ***"Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - La Dele Dele" plays***

"Did I hear that right," exclaimed the twin-tail girl.

"This is definitely a new development," responded the quiet girl.

"Heheh! My nep senses are never wrong," grinned the perky girl.

"Goodness! You must tell us more! I am quite anxious to hear this! Exactly how did you and this gentleman meet" the blonde girl said cheerfully.

"Wellllll... we met each other back in Halo Forest. At first, I was wandering around all by myself, not knowing where to go, then, out of nowhere, he appeared. He was very polite when we met, and when he found out I was by myself, he offered me to come with him."

" Aaaah! So the dashing prince appears out of nowhere in times of need! To rescue the fair maiden who has lost her way! A tale as old as time!," expressed the perky girl, overdramatically.

" And what happened after that" the quiet girl asked with an interested look.

" After that, we walked and talked together, though, he did seem a bit shy at first. Turns out, he's from a different dimension like me."

"Wait? Another dimension? Was he by any chance from yours Plutia," the twin tail girl asked.

"Don't know, he never said."

"My, how mysterious. I wonder what could have drawn him to our dimension,"the blonde girl replied.

" Meh, who cares. Knowing our luck, it'll probably reveal itself in time." said the perky girl, with zero regard for the 4th wall.

"Anywho," the perky girl continued." Can you tell us more Plutie? Surely there was more than just frolicking in the woods, Hmmmmmm?

"Heheheh... Sorry Neppy, but thaaaattt's a secreeeett," Plutie said cheerfully with her finger to her cheek.

"Awwwwww, nep it all! And just when it was getting interesting too."

"Well then, could you at least tell us what he looks like, or what's his name," The blonde girl inquired.

"Sure," asserted Plutia.

" He was young and handsome. Had tanned skin. Medium black hair that went like this..." Plutia motioned styling her hair back. "...and also wore a long black coat. But, the most interesting thing about him that stood out, was his eyes."

"His eyes? Why's that," the blonde girl asked

"His eyes were bright red. Not like Noire's , but actually glowing bright red like rubies."

"and his name," the quiet girl spoke. "Did he give you his name?"

"Hmmm... I think it started with a R or... was it an O"

Plutia pondered for a moment, trying the grasp the name.

" Oh! Now I remember. His name was Rojo."

"( _Huh, red eyes and a name like Rojo. Heh_! Veeeeeeeeerrrry original, Mr. Fanboy.) Sooooooooooooo... where is this Rojo guy now," the perky girl said with a mischievous grin.

" Don't know. Though, I do hope I get to see him again."

" ( _Heheh! Who knows, maybe he'll show up in the next few chapters_ ) Weeeelllll! At least you're back safe and sound Plutie. Still, no more lone strolls for you Missy, especially on quests. You really need to take your job as a CPU seriously."

"FUNNY COMING FROM YOU," retorted the other three girls in unison.

"Oh fooey! All of you just love picking on little ol' adorable me!"

 ***"Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - La Dele Dele" ends***

"Anyway," the twin-tail girl interrupted. " I really should get going. Kei said there's a lot of documents that require my attention."

After waving goodbye, the twin-tail girl then exited the room. After which, the quiet girl followed.

" Same here," the quiet girl said as she made her way out. " I need to check up on Rom and Ram."

" And Compa is cooking tonight, and you can bet that me and Plutie aren't missing that! Come on Plutes! Let's mossy on back!"

"Okay Neppy. See ya later Vert."

Plutia then exchanged waves of goodbye with the blonde girl, as both her and the perky girl took their leave.

"Farewell," said the blonde girl.

After all four girls left, all that was left now in the room was silence, and the blonde girl with her thoughts.

" Hmm... bright red eyes that glow like rubies... and from another dimension."

...

"My Lady, I bring good news," shouted a mint-haired female as she rushed in, looking ecstatic.

" What we waited for! It's finally happening! I've heard word that they'll be showcasing, Butler passion 2 at the expo tommorow!"

Within seconds, the blonde girl dropped her train of thought and began to beam with a suspicious nosebleed.

"Butler Passion 2! They're finally showing it! Oh, I mustn't miss this event! I can't wait to see..."

 ***Changing scene back to Rojo before this gets a little too A rated***

" So let me see if I have this straight. You received word of a job that paid well, and it required you to go to a designated area, at a specific time, to meet up with the client, correct?"

"Yes," Linda responded.

"As you arrived, there was no one in sight, so you decided to wait there till they showed up?"

" Yup," Linda replied again.

" As time passed, you didn't see anyone show up the whole time you were there, yet, from out of nowhere you heard a voice call out to you. To which at that point, you started to black out, only to wake up in a forest with yours truly jumping at you. Did I miss anything?"

" Nope, that pretty much sums it up," said Linda.

...

"Did it not occur to you that maybe there was something shady about the whole situation," I said bluntly.

"Hey! If you've heard of my reputation already, then you should know by now. Shady pretty much sums up my life's story," said Linda, slightly agitated.

" Fair enough."

It was just as I thought, the girl wasn't herself when we fought. That emotionless stare I saw was a result of her mind being controlled, and before I had her pinned, it reverted back shortly before that moment. Meaning, that the true culprit of the break in was that floating sassy runt. Still, there was one more thing that bothered me.

Back in the forest, I saw three heat signatures. One was Linda, and the second was most likely the runt, but what of the third one? Who was that? Was it that woman? No... it couldn't be... Both signatures disappeared in a flash without a trace in front of me, and that woman approached from the same direction I came from. Does that mean I was being followed the whole entire time? If that was the case, when did it start?

...

Hmm...This just got a whole lot more complex.

" Linda was it? I don't mean to be so forward with this, but... can you remove your hoodie," I asked with a straight face, which Linda returned with a skeptical look.

"Huh, what for?"

I could tell by her look, that she was definitely not gonna like my answer.

" I need you to remove it so that I may check your body thoroughly."

"W-Whaaaaaaaaat," blared Linda with a flushed face, as she was holding herself.

"So you are a dirty pervert! You just wanna get all touchy feely with my body!"

First, before anyone asks. Yes, her chest was covered underneath, albeit by a rather tiny tube top that could be seen through an unzipped opening. Second, This was just as awkward for me. Usually I have Lulu do the body checks whenever it's a female, but unfortunately she's back at HQ, and I'm stuck here.

"Look, it's not for anything deviant miss, I swear. If my guess is correct, your mind was probably under an external influence. Which is why I need to check it for any markings, or abnormalities. Especially if you still might be under it in a dormant state."

"Meaning,"said Linda with a hawk-eye stare.

"Do you wanna wake up in another random area with your ass dropped to the ground," I replied sarcastically.

Linda contemplated for a moment, then placed her hand on her hoodie.

"If you try anything funny, then I swear I'll bite."

" Just a simple observation, nothing more," I said looking her straight in the eye.

Sure, I appeared calm on the outside, but inside, I was really wishing that Lulu was here.

 ***One awkard moment later***

"Hmm...nothing here."

I checked her chest, back, abdomen, shoulders, arms, head, and neck, yet nothing. I also took a small flashlight and checked her eyes for any dilation, or alterations, as well as mouth for anything strange. Still, everything looked perfectly normal.

"Alright then... after careful observation, I can deduce, that you won't randomly smack me out of nowhere."

"So then... can I go," Linda asked while putting her hoodie back on.

"Just one more thing. Could you tell me anything about this place? Cause as of right now, I'm climbing upstream without a paddle."

"What do I look like a tour guide," Linda responded with a sassy tone.

Not wanting the deal with this, I went for a more straight-forward approach.

"Hmm... you know you're right. If anything, you look more like the perfect gift for the law enforcement here. Maybe they'll answer my questions."

"You wouldn't," Linda reacted with a startled look.

"Which do you prefer? Pink or red ribbon," I said with a smirk.

"Tch, Fine!" She shouted. " I guess I do owe you for saving my ass back there."

Just as she was about to begin the exposition, both of our stomach's started to growl. As a result, we fell silent for a bit as both of us stared at each other awkwardly.

"Food," I answered in the uncomfortable silence.

"Food." Linda replied in the same nonchalant manner as I.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Gameindustri

***** **Persona 3: This mysterious feeling** **plays***

The day slowly turned to nightfall, and Me and Linda made our way to through the alleyways of the city. Deep within its urban layout, laid a maze of different pathways that led back to the public roads. However, the one we were on was getting more and more secluded from the public eye, as we continued to venture in. With the size this city was, I wouldn't be surprised if it had more areas like this scattered around. It was within this labyrinth, that Linda said she had a hideout concealed in secret.

Eventually, after walking for a while, our trip was brought to a halt as we came across a dead end. With no idea of how to precede, I simply stood and watched Linda, as she made her way to the wall ahead of us. Upon standing close to it, Linda placed her hand on the wall. For a short moment nothing happened, until suddenly, a small light from the wall glowed under Linda's hand. After glowing for a bit, the light vanished, followed by a hidden door opening to the side of Linda.

Say what you want about the girl, but she was a very clever little mouse.

" Well, you coming in," Linda asked.

" Right," I replied, as I entered

Once both of us made our way in, Linda closed the doorway behind us, causing both our sights to go dark as we walked down a descending staircase. If it wasn't for the rails guiding us, I would've probably tripped, but that wasn't my main concern at the moment. For what really tugged at my mind was the amount of complexity and thought put into Linda's hideout. Something that didn't seem fitting for someone with a reputation as a mere delinquent. _Just who was this girl exactly_ , I thought.

After finally reaching the bottom, Linda flipped a switch on the wall, causing the whole room to become slightly lit. Revealing what appeared to be, just a large regular old basement. All around, there were old game consoles, games, and a few old TVs, as well as some basic necessities that you would find in a typical living room. Pretty much, the same kind of setting you would expect from a person living with their parents. Though, it did have a kitchen at least.

I took a seat on an old dusty couch, as I waited on Linda who was heating a pot of water on the stove. As I looked around I was surprised to see, that despite being a basement, there were tinted windows on the wall. Though, considering that we were on a suspended part of the city, it would make sense that there would be no ground to block our view. As I was looking outside through the windows, I noticed a small poster hanging beside them. It was a bit ripped up to make out, but the poster had the letters A-S-I-C. written on it. No clue what it meant, but before I could bother to think about it further, an egg timer went off in the kitchen.

Signaling that the water on the stove was done boiling, Linda took the pot off the stove and poured it over 2 cups of ramen noodles. After letting them cool down for a bit, she grabbed the cups and made her way towards where I was sitting.

"Huh... quite the setup you have here miss," I said.

"Will you quit it with the miss nonsense, just Linda is fine," Linda responded, as she walked towards me, handing me a cup. After which, she then seated herself down on the recliner across from me.

As I sat there munching down on my food, I couldn't help but find my current situation kinda funny. I mean throughout the whole entire day, I've been chasing this girl down as nothing more than another target. First, there was the security breach and rooftop showdown, followed by a dimensional jump to this dimension. Then, there was the whole forest episode, with one hell of a surprise welcome. After that, my target ran away again, forcing me to spend almost half the remaining day, just to find her. And now, here I am sitting down in some hideout, eating a cup of ramen noodles with that same exact girl.

Compared to my usual ventures in other dimensions, this one was  
... kinda cozy. A breath of fresh air you could say. Plus, can't be too mad at a free warm meal. Even if it was just a cup of noodles.

After We had our fill, we both set our empty cups on the small table between us. I looked at Linda, and she looked at me. Now was the time to get back business.

" So, about our conversation back there."

"Right ... you wanted answers," Linda replied. "Where should I start?"

"How about starting with this city first, and who's in charge."

Linda laid back in her chair and got comfortable, as she was about to give me the whole rundown.

" Well, currently we're in one of four nations called Leanbox, led by some big-boobed airhead of a CPU named Green Heart."

" Big-boobed? CPU? Wait wait wait. Are you telling me that this nation is being run by some waifu AI, created by a lonely computer geek," I snickered, pondering the thought.

"No dumbass, not that kind of CPU! It's an acronym that stands for something else completely different! It stands for Console Patron Unit, but most people refer to them as goddesses."

"...and by them, I guess that means there's more than one, correct?"

"Yup... one for each nation," Linda continued. " To the NorthWest is Planeptune, led by Purple Heart, a half-pint airhead. To the North is Lowee, headed by the raging bitch herself, White Heart. And finally, to the NorthEast is Lastation, with an egotistical princess in charge named Black Heart."

"I take it you're not fond of them are ya?"

"Hmph... that's an understatement." Linda answered with her cheek lying on her fist. "Anyway, all four of these nations make up what is called Gameindustri."

" Gameindustri?" I chuckled. "The hell kind of name is that? Heh, next you're gonna tell me that there's a console war?"

"Nope, so far all the CPUs have been buddy buddy."

I tried hard to contain my laughter as the whole conversation just seemed... ridiculous. I mean come on, Lowee... Lastation... Leanbox... do you have any idea what those names sound like?

" So these CPUs, are they hostile? Do they have any motive to attack anyone outside of Gameindustri?"

"Pffffft! Motive?! Please! Most of the CPUs are lazy as hell! Their babysitters, the oracles, they do all the work, and they ain't no threat! Hell, one time I even captured, and impersonated one of them with ease. Not even the CPU Candidates noticed!"

"CPU Candidates," I asked.

"The CPUs' younger sisters. Bunch of damn brats if you ask me. Leanbox is the only one without one thankfully. Though that drama queen of an oracle is constantly trying to pass herself off as one."

"So mostly... they're all a trainwreck is what you're saying?"

"What do you think?"

 _Well... at least I can scratch them off as potential threats_ , I thought. Then again, my only source on them was rather opinionated. Still, intel was intel, and I needed whatever info I could get to fufill my objective.

"By the way," continued Linda. " Are you from some distant nation or something?"

 _Aw crap, I thought._ I knew this was gonna come up sooner or later, eventually. Unless were given the clear to make ourselves known, we are not allowed to let natives know that we come from a separate dimension. If foolishly revealed, bad times all around.

" Something like that, " I said.

I had to change the subject quick before she could inquisite any further.

" By the way, are you familiar with a tiny girl on a floating book?"

"Huh... tiny girl... on a floating book?"

Linda couldn't help but look at me funny while she responded to my question, for which, I couldn't blame her. Even I was wondering if my sight was fully functioning at the time.

"When you were... well... a mindless drone, you were taking orders from someone who fit that description."

" Are you sure about that," Linda asked with her brow rising.

" Yeah. Then again... you did hit me with a pipe when we fought."

"Oh," Linda sneered. "By any chance did I whip your ass?"

I'll admit it. When she asked that, I was a bit caught off guard.

"Oh... no," I said with a slight grin. "I totally had you on the ropes."

Of course, that was a little white lie. Even the bump on my head was yelling bull. Then again on the other hand, I did forget to release any locks prior to my pursuit. Would have been a very short story otherwise. Still, that didn't stop the smug look on Linda's face, which made it a bit hard to look her straight in the the eyes.

"Heh... Anyway, a tiny girl on a floating book, huh," Linda said scratching her head. "Seems unlikely, but I gotta ask. Was she blonde?"

"Yes."

" Wore a dress?"

"Yes.

" Had wings?"

"Yes."

" Bitchy as hell?"

" Oh yeah, definitely without a doubt."

"Then that could only be the oracle of Planeptune, Histoire."

"Histoire, huh."

At last, I was getting somewhere. I had both a name and a location. Problem was... the mouthy runt, as improbable as it sounds, was an important political figure, and those are never an easy target to deal with. I couldn't just simply charge in and snatch them like some simple terrorist. I Had to handle this situation delicately.

" So this... Histoire... What else can you tell me about her?"

 *** Later that night***

It was 10 PM, and I was lying on the couch, still awake, doing nothing but thinking to myself. Meanwhile, the sassy tomboy was snoozing on the recliner, sleeping soundly like a log. Luckily for me, Linda was generous enough to let me spend the night at her hideout, though, she did seem somewhat reluctant about the idea at first. If I had to guess, she probably still held that little "examination" against me. Hey! I was completely professional during the time, okay! Wasn't exactly a picnic for me either!

Anyway, since I couldn't sleep, I kept rerunning all the information that Linda gave me about Histoire, minus her typical input , of course.

From what she told me, Histoire was more than just Planeptune's oracle, she also held a huge influence over the other three nations. While running Planeptune, she conducts conferences with the other oracles, and guides the CPUs whenever they required her wisdom. Because of how long she's been around, no one questions her advice, and through this vast knowledge, has kept this world from plunging into chaos. No doubt, an ideal leader of peace with credentials like that. Which begged the question.

Why would someone like her bother stealing extremely dangerous stuff from our dimension? Was she trying to make a deterrent against something? Better yet, how did she even know about our dimension and our organization. Hell, we even kept our world leaders in the dark about it, as well as the technology to jump dimensions, and for good reason. It just didn't add up.

Thankfully, an old friend of Linda's happened to know one of Histoire's close associates. She said that he owed her a favor, and would be in Leanbox for some special event. If he could introduce me to this associate, then I could work my way from there and get closer to Histoire. After that, it all depends on whatever I find next.

On another note, there was still the matter of that... psycho that attacked me earlier. That crazed viper who looked like something straight out of a red light district. To say bizarre would be an understatement for whatever she was, and she definitely wasn't human. If I didn't use my power in that split second, then I would have been eating dirt under her heel right now. Not to mention, the ecstatic thrill she displayed when I did get serious. Hopefully that won't become a problem later on. If anything, evading such a hostile would be highly recommended. Especially with the timer I was currently on.

Still, that feeling I felt when I fought her. That primal rage that took over. What was that? I don't usually lose my cool during most fights, but when I engaged her, something overcame me. Her words, her eyes, that malicious grin, for some reason they sent a shiver down my spine, followed by an innate urge to kill on site. Like a cornered dog going berserk when it feels that it's very survival is at stake. I kept replaying the same scenario, over and over, in the back of my mind, yet, I just couldn't figure it out. Where? Where had I felt that same feeling before, and why did I feel it. Have I met her before somewhere? If so, then why? Why did her presence anger me so much?

...

...

...

(sigh) It didn't matter. Mission came first, and I needed my rest for tomorrow. The sooner I recover what was stolen, the sooner I can focus on finding a way back home.

...

Plus... who knows... maybe I'll run into Plutia again. Hopefully, she made it back to her friends safe and sound.

...

I hope.


	5. Chapter 4: Rat Pack

Chapter 4: Rat Pack

" Hey...Hey... HEY! Wake up sleeping beauty," I yelled as I shaked Linda's shoulder harder on the third hey.

"Uuuuuuggghhh... This sleeping beauty is gonna kick your ass, if you shake me one more time."

Cheeky as always, Linda finally woke up and gradually opened her eyelids.

" Hmm... What time is it, " she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

" Time for you to bring me to that friend of yours."

"Errrr... right."

While still feeling groggy, Linda brought herself up from the recliner, and stretched her arms out. After releasing a good long yawn, Linda took a look at the digital clock on the wall. The time displayed on the screen was eight O'clock A.M.

" Eeeeesh... are you kidding me... Why the hell are we waking up this early," She said while scratching her head.

" You said that event starts at 10 A.M., right? That means your friend has to get there earlier, and prepare for it, and I do not plan to wait after an entire crowd just to talk to him."

" Meh, fine. I'm not exactly cool with crowds myself either."

After, munching down on, what else, more noodles for breakfast, Me and Linda exited the hideout, and set out towards our next destination.

Given Linda's reputation, we had to take a detour to avoid any unnecessary attention. It was a bit longer, but it was probably for the best. Plus, it gave us some time to talk without any curious ears nearby

"So this friend of yours, how do you know him," I asked as we walked down an empty street.

" He used to be part of the group I'm in, or... was in, since I'm the only member left."

" Only member left?"

"Yeeeeeeah," Linda replied with her eyes narrowed, and brows furrowed. " Thanks to those damn guild members working for the basilicoms, every single member, but me, was captured."

" And just who are these guild members, and these ... basilicoms you speak of," I asked curiously.

" Basically a bunch of goody two-shoe mercs who work for the Oracles. As for the basilicoms, they're where the oracles and CPUs reside. Hell, you can't miss them. They're always the tallest building in every nation."

" Tallest building?"

And then it hit me. The structure I saw when I got out of the forest. That giant rectangular building with the green energy flowing through it. That was the basilicom.

" Huh... so that's what I saw."

"Yup," Linda replied

" That also explains why you have a grudge against the CPUs and Oracles."

" No shit. When my partner saw that things weren't working out, he decided to bail, and abandon ship. Jokes on him though. He got caught, and would have been put in the slammer with the rest.

"But he didn't did he?"

" No... he didn't," Linda huffed in response. "Unlike the others, they gave him a choice. Be put in prison, or work in some retro game store as rehabilitation."

" That's... surprisingly lenient," I said puzzled. " But if he's labeled a criminal, then how does he know this associate you mentioned?"

" It's because of his obsession with her since day one. Some blonde klutz of a nurse, that he constantly swoons over every time. Apparently, She checks up on him from time to time to see if he's behaving, other times, she brings him lunch."

"So what, are those two like a thing or something," I asked

" What part of Klutz do you not understand?"

It took me a while to process what Linda meant, but when it finally hit.

"Oh... Oh god, hahahahaha" I responded in a fit of laughter. " That poor bastard! It's a one-sided love isn't it!? She has no idea that he likes her, does she!"

Linda was hesitant to laugh herself at first, but eventually she started to snicker.

" Heheheh, well, when you put it that way. I guess it is pretty damn funny," she chuckled.

As our conversation carried on, Me and Linda continued to make our way through the city, undetected. It may have taken longer than expected, but we eventually reached our destination, which apparently, was at the backdoor of some fancy-looking building with an upward curving rooftop.

Perhaps I took bigger blow to the head than I thought, but something about it seemed familiar, including the rail system attached to it

" Welp, this is it," said Linda. " One sec while I handle the lock."

While Linda was busy fiddling with the door, I stood there staring at the building, wondering what kind of event this friend of hers was participating in. According to her, this friend would be assisting in a booth setup here, selling merchandise to people. Question was, what kind of booth and merchandise were we talking here.

" _Hmm... ten A.M... huge building... booth selling merchandise..._ " I thought to myself. " _Could it be? Naaaaaahhh... it couldn't be?"_

" Alright, done."

Upon hearing her voice, I turned my focus back on Linda, who was now standing next to an unlocked door held wide open _._

" Huh? Escape artist, and expert lockpick? Perhaps I should call you Houdini from now on," I remarked as I walked inside _,_ with Linda following behind me _._

" Houdini? The hell is that," Linda asked as she closed closed the door behind us.

" Oh, just some old famous entertainer, who I'm pretty sure had a kink-fetish _._ Anyway, which hallway do we take?"

" It's just this way, follow me," said Linda as she walked down a hallway with a double door at the end.

As we made our way towards the door, the sound of a huge crowd could be heard behind it. Taking caution not to attract any attention, Linda slightly opened the door, and peeked her eyes through the gap. Curious about what awaited us inside, I preceded to peek through as well. And as I looked inside, I ain't gonna lie, I was a bit surprised. Because as I looked through those doors, I found, that it was **exactly** what I thought it was earlier.

"I knew it, it is a game convention!"

" Shhhhh! Quiet dumbass! Do you want people to see us," Whispered Linda.

"Oh, sorry about that."

Yup, with the mention of booths, and a place named Gameindustri, I had a feeling this was the case. Not to mention, these people sure knew how to take advertising to a whole new level. I mean, I've seen game cons before in my dimension, but damn. From left to right, each booth in the area was huge and complex. All of them heavily designed around the theme of the game they were marketing. Hell, I saw one in the shape of a giant pirate ship, another as a castle, and another that looked like a hell gate. Truly it was amazing

"Heh... So that friend of yours, do you see him anywhere."

Linda took a moment to probe the area for a bit, scanning each and every booth for her old partner, until...

"There! over at that one!," She said, as she pointed towards a booth designed to look like a mansion.

"Okay, so where is he?"

" He's right in front of it."

" Where?"

" Over at that merch stand."

I took a look at the stand, but didn't see anyone, just some weird black mouse plush on a chair.

" Yeah, Linda, I don't see anyone there, just some merch, and a weird plush doll."

" That's not a plush you idiot, that's him! That dumb looking rat is my old partner."

...

Once again, this dimension left me with yet another bizarre thing to process. I mean come on, first the crude fairy, then the demonatrix, and now this thing. What was next, magical girls? Hell, even more interesting, besides the fact that it was a bipedal mouse, was that it looked exactly like Linda's hoodie.

" Hey Linda, that group you were part of... we're they some kinda pocket monster fanclub?"

" Poke-what," She exclaimed in confusion.

" Forget it," I replied feeling just as confused myself. " More importantly, we need to get over to him without anyone spotting you. Problem is, there aren't any crowds to hide in yet, and even if we did wait till opening, it would take forever for us to get to him."

In hindsight, I probably should've made Linda wear a disguise before we left. Then again, there was nothing to work with at the hideout, and I didn't own any of this dimension's currency.

Me and Linda tried hard to figure something out, but nothing came to mind. That is, until the sound of giggling girls from a separate booth caught our attention. Looking over to the source, that's when we took notice of some girls in cosplay, hanging around the hell gate booth. Every single one of them dressed from head to toe in scantily clad costumes. And then, that's when it finally hit me.

"Hmm... Hey Linda, how do you feel about miniskirts and wigs?"

...

"! #$ my life," Linda responded grudgingly.

 *** After a few minutes of Rojo luring one booth girl to the back, and knocking her out***

" What the hell! Can this damn thing be anymore tiny," Shouted Linda, as she was fiddling with the skirt of her newly acquired attire. "Feel's like it's gonna sling off any minute now!"

"Pffftt, I don't know. I think the whole devil girl look suits you," I said as I tried to keep a straight face. "Hrrm, besides, it's not that different from what you usually wear."

"Oh Yeaaaaah, except I was wearing **Pants,"** roared Linda, as she shouted into my ear **.** " And why the hell did it have to come with pigtails!"

" Hey, at least it came with a wig. Plus it's red like your eyes, so the whole look fits perfectly."

"Uggggh! Lets just get this over with!"

Once Linda finally got situated, Me and her came out of the back and made our way towards the Mansion themed booth. As we strolled on through, it seemed like the disguise was working its magic, cause no one payed Linda any attention. Well, any attention besides the few male glances garnered from the other booths. Thankfully, they were more focused on the length of Linda's skirt rather than her face.

Thank you, sex appeal.

As we moved closer towards the bipedal mouse, I couldn't help but hear him mumbling something to himself.

" Chu... What is taking them so long," he said, as his head laid in exhaustion on the merch table.

If I had to take a guess as for the cause of his waned enthusiasm, it was probably the booth. Seeing as how big of a setup the whole thing was, it was no wonder the mouse seemed so ragged. Looked like he was about ready to cross the river styx.

Still though, he wasn't forced to do all of this by himself was he? I mean yeah, he was labeled a felon, but community service like this? Pretty sure would not roll well with basic human rights. Then again... he wasn't human. He was a mouse. Maybe PETA then? Meh, who cares what they think.

" Well damn, aren't you a sorry sight, huh rat. **But** , I guess that's what you get for leaving your partner hanging."

" Chu..." replied the mouse, as his ears flicked right up in response to Linda's words. " That voice.. "

Slowly, he raised his head from the merch table, bringing his big beady red eyes into view, along with a puzzled expression on his face.

" Heya rat, did ya miss me?"

Linda paused for a sec to give the mouse time to process who she was. Unfortunately though...

" Chu? Who are you, and why are you not at your own booth?"

...his search engine came up with no results, causing Linda's head to drop to the table in disbelief.

" ITS ME YOU IDIOT," Linda whispered angrily, as she slightly lifted the front her wig.

Whatever fatigue the mouse felt at that time, flew right out the window as soon as he saw a lock of Linda's green hair.

" OH CRAP, CHU! IT'S YOU!"

Like a zombie from the grave, the mouse's body sprang back to life at the site of Linda. Eyes popping out as he couldn't believe who was in front of him.

Before anyone could notice, Linda swiftly tucked her hair under the wig, as she quietly tried to keep the mouse from causing a scene.

" Shhhh, quiet, damn it! Are you trying get me caught!"

" Are you trying to get me thrown back into the slammer, chu," responded the mouse. " I'm a reformed mouse, I can't be seen with the likes of you!"

" Oh reformed my ass, Rat! We both know you're just doing this for that blonde bimbo you're thirsty for!"

" She is no bimbo, chu! She is my Angel of mercy, Compa! Plus she's better company than that gang of chumps who got captured! Hell, are you even considered an underling of anything, anymore!"

" Um FYI Rat! You're one of those chumps who got captured!"

" I was captured after I left, so it doesn't count, chu!"

" Oh that's a load of bull and you know it..."

And just like that, the rat pack started going off at each other. Back n' forth, on and on, left and right, their rabble was nonstop. Both sides egging each other on like a pair of bickering siblings.

I didn't know what kind of relationship these two had before as partners, but it reminded me way too much of this old show I used to watch as kid. One with a team of schmucks constantly arguing, always down on their luck, and constantly losing all the damn time. Hell, just add the elegant brit with the rose to these two, and you basically got my childhood. Not to mention, it was just as entertaining to watch.

Sadly, Team Schmucket's little comedy routine was starting to attract an audience, and it was already killing too much of my time. Therefore, I had to bring it upon myself to short circuit the both of them, via my hands to the napes of their necks.

With just enough electricity discharged through them to cause discomfort, both of them at the same time let out a small squeak in surprise.

" Eeeeeeeek," Linda squeeled. "The hell, jackass, what was that for!"

As they both stared at me with a dirty look, I returned in kind and said...

" As **Touching** as this little reunion of yours is, may I remind you, **Linda,** that time is critical here."

" Chu? Whose this chump?"

" Oh, right, I almost forgot. Hey Rat, how about we take this somewhere more private."

The mouse stared at me suspiciously for a few secs, probably wondering what the hell his former partner got herself into. Couldn't say I blamed him though, since he was basically a registered felon trying to go straight.

" (sigh)... Fine, Chu. I'm bored outta mind anyway.

* Few minutes Later *

Thanks to the theme of the booth, there was a staircase inside for us to hide behind from any onlookers within the area. After using it to hide ourselves, it was then that Linda laid out the whole story for the mouse.

She explained to him how one moment she was taking a job, and in the next, found herself tangled in quite a mess with no recollection inbetween. The mess in the forest that was our "official" encounter, and how I safeguarded her from that crazed lunatic with the chained blade. During that particular part, the mouse's ears flinged right up in shock, as even his eyes displayed the same fear that Linda showed during that time. Seemed that woman's notoriety wasn't limited to just her. Continuing on, Linda described our 2nd encounter in the alleyway, minus the... hands on experience , of course. As well as our conversation back at her hideout.

No doubt, it was a lot to process, but the mouse seemed to grasp the idea. Well...somewhat. For he was a bit too focused on one small minor detail. One that, apparently, set him off the rails, causing him to jump towards me in anger.

" YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT, CHU!"

While hanging from my grasp in midair by the head, after trying to tackle me, the mouse attempted to flail at me like a madman. Err... mad rodent, really.

" Look it's not what you think," I said, " and will you keep it down. We may be out of sight, but people can still hear us."

" If you think for a sec that I'm gonna let you touch my darling angel Compa,  
You're..."

" Easy there, lover boy! I'm not interested in her, just who she knows."

"Liar! You just want her all to yourself, pretty boy!"

" Okay, first off, I'm more handsome than pretty, and second, like Linda said, it's Histoire that I'm after."

" Then why do you need to involve my sweet Compa into this mess, huh. In fact, why should I even help you at all, chu."

 _This was getting nowhere,_ I thought. Clock was still ticking and if mighty mouse here wasn't going to cooperate willingly, then I would be forced to use alternative methods via shock therapy. At least, it looked that way. Until some random voice interrupted.

" Call for you, Mr. Mouse," said the voice happily. " Call for you, Mr. Mouse," the voice continued on as it went on repeat.

"Seriously rat? You even set her as your ringtone," Said Linda as she stared at the mouse with a cringed expression.

" Shut up, Chu," yelled the mouse, as he pulled a phone from out of nowhere. No, seriously, where in the hell did he even store that thing? Cause as far as I could tell, Mickey was all commando.

" Hello, Warechu speaking... yeah, I'm still at the booth... What... You can't make it back... What do you mean I have to find someone quick... It's already getting close to opening time... but... no, I do want to impress Compa... fine, but you better put in a good word for me after this, chu!"

I had absolutely no clue what that was about, but at least it finally made Romeo simmer down.

" So what was that about Rat," Linda asked.

" That was the owner of this booth, chu. She's a friend of my boss, so I was asked to help her out. Little did I know, she'd be a fanatic about her work, chu. Anyway, she went to go pickup the chumps that were supposed to cosplay for this booth, but unfortunately they got stuck in traffic. And **now,** she wants me to find at least one sap to cover for them before opening time ( sigh). This sucks, chu, and I was so looking forward to that special meal from Compa."

Hello opportunity!

" Hey mouse boy."

"It's Warechu," replied the mouse angrily towards me.

" Fine, Warechu. If you need someone to cover for them, why don't I just do it?"

"Chu? You," he said, as he observed me from head to toe. Contemplating as he analyzed my appearance.

" Yeah, me. **But,** only if you introduce me to Compa..."

" Compa's mine you..."

" Aaaauup! Let me stop you right there." I said with my finger in his face. " You want to impress Compa right?"

" Yes, but you..."

" Have zero romantic interest in Compa. My only concern is her connections that's it. However, if it concerns you that much. I promise on my life, not to lay a finger on her, or let any harm come to her. Got it. You have my word. So... do we have a deal," I said as I extended my free hand to him, while the other was still holding him up.

Sure, it was a long shot, especially with how overprotective the mouse was. Not to mention, I had zero experience cosplaying for a booth, or cosplay for that matter. Even so, if it helped make things move along more smoothly, then so be it. If not, then I could always fall back on more straight forward methods.

"Chuuuuu," mumbled the mouse as he observed me from head to toe, while contemplating his options. "... Fine!"

Disgruntled as he was, Warechu at last shook my hand in agreement for the offer.

" Now can you put me down, Chu! My Neck is getting stiff!"

" Ah, right."

With only a few minutes to spare before opening, I took the packaged costume warechu gave me, and hustled into the nearby restroom to change. And, as complex as most cosplays were, the damn thing came with too many layers to put on. So much for practicality. Regardless, I managed to put it on quickly, and make my way back, with previous attire tucked inside the container.

Relating to the booth's theme, the costume I was wearing resembled that of a butler, with a pink wig fashioned into the dumbest hairstyle I've ever seen. And when Linda saw it, I was pretty sure she agreed too, for she made no effort to hide her amusement at my expense.

"Bwhahahahaha! The hell is that! Heheheh! You look like a total tool! Hahahahaha!"

Welp, if there was anything I learned from this situation, it's that it's true what they say.

" _(sigh)... Karma's a bitch._ "

While Linda continued her laughing fit, I came up to warechu and asked him, " exactly what in the hell am I cosplaying for, anyway?"

" This, chu," he said as he handed me a promo pamphlet.

I grabbed the pamphlet, and took a good long read of it from top to bottom, searching for context of what I got myself into. To my dismay, however, what I saw in that pamphlet, well, it wasn't good. In truth, it was enough to drain the color from my face, and make my voice tremble at the idea.

" Uuuuhhh? I... I'm... cos.. playing... for... a y... y-y... ya..."

Not gonna lie. Out of all the choices I've made in my life, this was probably, most likely, the most regrettable decision I've made, ever.

" I'm cosplaying for a damn Yaoi visual novel!"

"BWAAAAAHAAAAHAAAHAAHAAAA!"

After yelling those words, Linda's laughter grew bigger, as so did my overwhelming desire to bludgeon myself to death via the nearest blunt object. Seriously, what in the hell did I just agree to. There was no way this was happening. All I could think of in that moment, was how appealing the more straight-forward method was looking right about now.

" H-hey warechu, buddy, heheh. Is it possible we can work out a different deal? Preferably one that doesn't involve me in this getup?"

" No, chu!"

" Come on," I responded chummily in a desperate tone. " Surely, there's an alternative we can work out."

" No, luck chump! You want to meet my Compa, you'll have to stand here and look pretty!"

Oh God, He was holding a grudge. This rat bastard was holding a grudge against me because of Compa, and he was intent to make me suffer for it. There was no other way around it with him. I knew it was a dumb decision for me to make without hearing the details first, but damn this rodent. To say that going Tesla on his hide looked very tempting, would be an understatement. Oh, a big understatement indeed. Even so, I had to look at the big picture here, and this was how it looked to me.

If I went along with this, and just grinned and bared it, then I would be able to meet Compa. For which, I would then be able to work my way through her to get to Histoire, with minimal issues. However, there was also the option of grabbing the rat and shocking him into submission, thus, forcing him to introduce me to Compa. With that said, finding an isolated place where no one could hear him, would be an issue. Plus, he was a felon. So if ratboy were to go missing, then the authorities would go looking for him, and in turn, would learn about me. If that were to happen, then Histoire would be alerted to my presence, and boom goes the element of surprise.

No matter how I looked at it, standing and looking pretty for this, godforsaken niche of a game, was my best option. Therefore, pretty and pink boy toy butler was reporting for duty.

" (Sigh) Screw it! I made my choice," I declared bitterly. "I made my damn choice! May as well man up and just deal with it! Well... man up as much as I can in this getup that is."

"Right then, chu. Just hold the fort, until the others get here, and I might just consider letting you meet compa."

" _Oh you better, rat boy ,_ I thought. " _Otherwise I'm making rat kebab, tonight."_

After letting my head cool off for a bit, I locked eyes with Linda, as now was a better time than any to say this.

"Well then, Linda, this is where we part ways."

"Oh, so now I finally get to be rid of ya," she said arrogantly.

" Yup, unless become a mindless zombie again, which, seems likely," I said with a devilish grin.

"Up yours, exclaimed Linda as she gestured her fist upwards, causing me to laugh in response.

"Heheh! Still, while it was a rocky start at first, I'm glad we met."

" you're... Glad?"

" Of course. I mean headache aside, you were a big help. So, I just wanna say, thanks."

As I extended my hand in gratitude towards her after speaking those words, Linda's only response was that of confoundment. Staring at my hand in hesitation, as she wasn't sure how to respond. Which given her rep, I guess it couldn't be helped. Still, I meant what I said, since she did provide me with food, shelter, and a lead to go on.

When she finally broke from her pause, Linda slowly raised her hand to mine. Holding it with a slight grip, as she kept her eyes from looking straight at me.

" Uh... yeah... whatever... ummmm... what was your name gain?"

"Rojo, " I said to Linda in response. " My name is Rojo."

As we exchanged an awkward handshake with each other for a bit, we suddenly were caught off guard by a loud female voice from a distance.

" Hey! That's my costume, you bitch!"

As we turned our attention to the source of the voice, we found it coming from the direction of where we entered. Echoing from a half-naked woman who was furiously charging after Linda like a deranged bull.

" What the hell," I exclaimed. " Isn't that the booth-babe I knocked out."

" Oh shit, I better haul ass outta here. Later Rojo!"

Immediately after saying goodbye, Linda bolted from the scene. Distancing herself from the semi-nude threat that was rushing her down the aisle. Shortly, the costumed tomboy that once graced us with her presence, was now nowhere to be seen. Truly, that girl had a talent.

I'll admit, hanging out with her was entertaining, and given her skills, I did want to keep Linda around more. However, I couldn't let that happen. After all, if I was going to do this, and if everything went as according to plan, it would've meant having a whole nation or more after me. An ordeal that I didn't want to fall on Linda, for she already had enough problems as it was. Bad enough that the perp dragged her into this against her own will. Then again, I guess I was also a bit guilty myself.

...

Well, lesser of two evils I say.

" Well, chu chu, guess I better get ready then."

" You better, chump. And that's Warechu, chu!"

" Whatever, ( _you little rat bastard_ )."


	6. Chapter 5: Chance Meeting

**"Blazblue ost- Comedy Story Background" starts playing***

" Hello welcome, M'lady, have a look... Here M'lady, go ahead and take a pamphlet... Hmm? Sure, I don't mind a photo... you want one with us together?... You're welcome, M'lady... Yes, hello welcome."

You know, ever since I joined Xeno, and found out that there were many other dimensions besides our own, I was ecstatic. Thought, hey, maybe I'll get to see amazing worlds, maybe we'll get a hold of amazing technology, maybe I'll get to fight some crazy monsters, perhaps there's a world with cute elf girls, that sort of thing. Of course, all that did happen, however, there was one tiny little thing that didn't cross my mind.

One tiny thing, regrettably, that involved me dressing up in a shit pansy butler costume, advertising for a goddamn yaoi visual novel game, pandering to a bunch of weird yaoi fan girls. All just so I could convince a stubborn rat bastard to introduce me to his one-sided crush, who apparently had ties to my target. One, mind you, who happened to be an influential person of power, and was currently in possession of something extremely dangerous from my dimension. So dangerous in fact, that it required me to steal it back at all cost, either at the expense of my own life, or in this case, my dignity.

So yeah, nothin but freakin rainbows and sunshine for me. Just another typical day on the job for yours truly. Dear god what was I doing with my life, I thought.

" Hey chu chu!"

" Warechu", exclaimed Warechu, as he was agitated by my lack of remembrance. Of course, I did know his name, I was just too pissed to give him the acknowledgement.

" Whatever. How much longer till those people show up?"

" Chu, they should be here shortly. Until then, just keep smiling and handling out pamphlets!"

" Got it."

It had already been over an hour since the con started, and the original cosplayers for the booth were still stuck in traffic. Luckily, I was able to hold my own so far, handing out pamphlets to people, posing for pictures, and taking some with the fans. Though, some of the weirder ones did grab my ass during the photos. So much for double standards if you ask me.

Honestly, you'd have to be completely mad or payed really well to deal with this nonsense. I mean having to smile all the damn time, while keeping up with the costume's act. Surely, no amount of combat experience could prepare anyone for the insane amount of stress that was professional cosplay. How people even did this for a living, I'd say more power to them.

I just had to tell myself that it was all part of the job. That this was all for the mission, and the greater good. However, right now the greater good was really testing my patience, and with this costume, my pride as a man.

Seriously, tensions were rising, and my mind was really starting to get on the edge. I swore that if those guys didn't show up in the next hour, then this butler was gonna start butting some...

" Excuse me, but may I have one of those pamphlets?"

Caught off guard by the soft and elegant voice that spoke to me, I turned my attention to its source. To which, on my right, stood before me a young beautiful blonde woman in a ponytail, wearing casual, yet very fitting apparel. And I do mean very fitting, with a stunning face to match.

" Excuse me dear, but are you listening?"

" Oh! Um, right", I replied to the woman, as I snapped out of my stupor. " Here you go M'lady"

Hastily, I handed the woman one of the Pamphlets, as I tried to reclaim my composure.

" Thank you, kindly. By the way, are you the only one here," asked the blonde woman as she exhibited a small friendly smile.

" ...Oh um, yes. Ahem. For now at least, but the rest should be back soon enough."

" Ah I see, that's reassuring. For a second there, I thought Juniper wasn't going to show up."

" Hehe, yes. Also my apologies for spacing out like, M'lady."

" It's no trouble at all. Though, if you keep staring at a lady like that for too long, you're bound to make them blush," said the women smiling, as she cupped her cheek in her hand.

Forget making women blush, I thought. The smile on this one was making my heart go thump. I swear, my heart probably skipped a beat or two. Just who was this woman. She was completely different from the other girls that came, and definitely a lot less handsy too.

" hmm, by the way,"said the woman as she peered at me. " Are you new here by chance. I've attended every con, but I've never seen you before."

Oh crap, I thought. Given her appearance, it almost didn't occur to me that she may be a hardcore gamer nerd. Hell, If anything, the possibility of being one of those basic streaming types seemed a lot more likely. Though, shows what I know. I guess even in other dimensions, a rare gem is possible.

" I just started today," I replied. "I was going to cosplay for a different booth, but they needed someone to cover for those guys you mention. Jupiter was it?"

I stood there waiting for an answer, wondering if the woman believed me. To which, even I was questioning the validity of my own half ass story. I mean, how do professional cosplayers even get hired for these gigs. Do they even cover for each other's spots. I just assumed they got hired based on how well they cosplayed a certain character and stuck with it throughout.

" Huh, is that so? Well, whatever the case, you pull that look quite well. The sweet otouto defintely suits you."

" uhhh, otouto?"

" Yes, the young brother look!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT" I thought while internally enraged.

Not only was I cosplaying in a ridiculous outfit for a damn yaoi game, I wasn't even dressed as somone seen as a man. I was the little brother type of the game, that shot whatever term it was. Damn it all to Hell.

"Hmm. Are you okay, dear?

" W-why yes M'lady. J-just dandy," I replied to the woman, smiling. Little did she know, however, that behind my smile was a seething blistering rage. One that was seriously considering rat on a stick.

" Well that's good. Anyway, thanks for the pamplet. I can't wait to look inside."

With a gentle smile and a wave goodbye. The beautiful blonde bombshell took her leave and went inside the booth. Meanwhile, I was trying to tame my newfound hunger for rat meat.

" Chu Chu," I grunted to the rat, while feigning a smile. " Please tell me that those Jupiter jackasses are here now."

The rat took out his phone to check for any new messages. Thankfully some good news finally arrived.

" Chu, they just arrived outside. Shouldn't take em long to get here,chu."

" Good. Please tell em to hurry."

After putting up with all this madness for so long, finally, I was going to be free from it at last. Sadly, however, his boss thought differently. For what came next, ugghhhhh. I shutter to even describe it. Hell, why am I even telling this part. Er, anyway...

" Have no fear, Juniper is here!"

Alerted by the rather flamboyant voice that came to the right of us, me and the rat saw a group of guys dressed in butler costumes similar to mine. If I had to guess, they were the main attraction. As for the woman who was pushing through them to get to Warechu, obviously the owner of this booth.

" Pardon me, excuse me. Hey little mouse. How's the fort been while I was away? Did you find someone to cover for them?"

The rat sighed, as he pointed towards me.

" Yup. Thankfully I managed to find one chump willing to help."

The woman glanced at me for a bit, analyzing my form in the costume. It only took a few seconds before whatever detonator set her off.

" EEeeeeeeeeeeeek! He's perfect! Just the right look for that character! And here I thought I'd never find someone to fill that role! I mean don't get me wrong, these guys fit their roles well! But not one of them could pull off the protagonist's rather young kid brother appearance. Ooooohhhh, this is exciting!"

I had no idea what the hell this girl was on about, but it was royally pissing me off being labeled kid brother again. As for the guys, holy hell, forget this costume making me look like a tool, these guys were tools. Seriously, these guys were posing like they were in a photo shoot. What were they, Butler's bizarre household.

" This is perfect" exclaimed the woman with a mischievous grin on her face. " With the whole cast filled, and the right strategy, we will attract more attention to our booth, and therefore more merchandise sold, and more fans!"

Again I had no idea what she was thinking, but that grin of hers was setting off all kinds of red flags.

" You, she said as she pointed at me. " How would you like to continue cosplaying for my booth! I'll gladly pay you well."

Was this woman serious? I already had to put up with enough madness today thank you very much. There was no way in hell I was going to let this drag on any further.

" Sorry Ma'am, but I must decline. I only agreed to this job because chu chu promised me something in exchange. As for the terms of our agreement, it was only to be until all of you returned. So, sorry."

" I see," said the woman as her grin grew bigger. "In that case... "

I didn't know what she was going to say. All I knew, was that her grin was not making me comfortable at all. In fact, It felt like I was being leered at by a very hungry beast, drooling from its fangs.

" Little mouse! Change the terms of your deal! Do that, and I'll tell Compa what an invaluable help you were! In fact, I'll make you sound like such an angel to her, you won't only just receive a meal from her, you might even get a smooch as well!"

" A-a a smooooooch?!"

"Oh shit, she knows about that too," I thought. Not only did she know about the Compa button, but she knew exactly how to press it. Hell, she practically just button mashed it into the ground.

" You heard her, chu!"

" What! You can't be serious!"

" Terms have changed, now do as she said chu!"

" But what about?"

" Do it, or no deal, chu!"

"Eh..."

I was dead. I was dead inside. I was feeling totally dead inside. To say that my soul was crushed at the time, would be an understatement. For I thought I was finally at the pearly gates to freedom, watching with joy as the bars were slowly opening to Eden. But no, thanks to fate having a twisted sense of humor, I ended up finding myself dragged back into the fiery pits of cosplay Hell. All thanks to a certain lovesick rat bastard who completely sold me out.

" ( sigh) Let's get this over with, I said as I walked with the group into the booth, while two stayed at the entrance to give pamphlets.

I really should have kidnapped the little mousy punk when I had the chance.

With that said, as we walked into the booth, the girls spotted us, and behaved exactly as expected, but for a whole different reason.

" Eeeeeeeeh! It's Juniper!"

And like that the whole booth was booming with squeals of gushing fan girls. Every single one of them jumping for joy as they had their camera phones out. Meanwhile, as guys were busy posing for the camera, one thing was crossing my mind.

" Again with that name? The hell is Juniper anyway," I asked the guy in the blonde wig.

" Oh? You've never heard of us? We're a rising idol band loved and adored by all? No woman or man can resist our dashing good looks, and charms."

" Riiiiiggggght," I replied grimacing. " And I take it the owner is paying you a hefty amount for this."

" Oh not at all. The owner is a childhood friend of mine, and I owed her one. So, I asked the group to help her out. Use our fame to help her rake in some money."

" Huh, that's actually admirable."

" Plus it's not everyday we get to show off for our adoring fans. Oh who am I kidding, yes we do. Just look at all of them admiring our handsome faces."

" aaaaand I take it back," I quickly retorted. For these guys, truly were tools. Seriously, women found these guys attractive?

" Pardon me," said a familiar voice. "But could you recreate that ending scene from the previous game?"

" Certainly," said the guy with the blonde wig. " How did that scene play out again?"

" The one with the head butler making out with the protagonist."

When I heard that, my first response was, wow, these girls are thirsty. As for my second response, it wondering who were the poor bastards that had to act out that scene.

" I believe we can accommodate that request. Right," said the blonde wig guy as he stared at me, leaving me confused as to why he was doing so. But then, something from earlier dawned on me.

" **Blazblue ost- Comedy Story Background" stops playing***

" wait," I thought. " Last I checked, didn't the owner say something about me being dressed as the protagonist?"

...

...

Oh like hell I am!!!

" Yeeeeah right," I responded scornfully. " There is absolutely no way that I am..."

" Oh little Mouse," yelled the booth owner outside. " A little help here, would you!"

" Do it, chu!"

Son of a diseased pocket rodent! Why did I agree to this deal!

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, reality decided to swoop in, grab me, and have me hanging from its arms. All while having the entire moment ready to be captured from every angle via phone camera. Forget, having the previous hour being my worst moment. This one here took first place.

In my mind I tried to stay calm and not think about. Told myself that we were just posing for the camera, like one of those angled shots you see on magic Tv shows, or action films. However, to my dismay that was not the case, for the blonde moron said something with a delighted smile that immediately set off all alarms.

" Oh, and don't worry. While I'm busy entertaining all these lovely ladies, I'll be sure to entertain you as well."

There was no other way to interpret that, it was damn obvious what he meant. Cause in my mind, I knew what was coming.

Oh F@#$ Me! This bastard's going for the kill!

As all of the squealing fangirls were readying to press that button on their phone. All I could do was stare, as my incoming demise was only 5 inches away.

No no no.

4 inches.

No no no!

3 inches

No. No. No!

2 inches

No! No! No!

1 inch

NONONONONONONOOOOOOOOO!

Whatever pride I had left after all this insanity, was only a few seconds away from being snuffed out in its final moments. With that said, I thought for sure I was a goner in that moment. Waiting for the ultimate humiliation to be captured on everyone's SD card. That is until...

"Eeeeeeeekkkkkkk! Someone help!

...fortune finally decided to spare me, as everyone in the booth including the blonde jackass, immediately came to a halt. Thanks to that sudden outburst, everyone immediately turned their attention to outside the booth's entrance. To which, the owner of the shriek was seen running through the aisle outside, with a horrified look upon her face.

Curious about the commotion, the once squealing audience, now turned silent, decided to make their way outside. Hell, even the jun goons, given their self-obsession, took an interest as well. Well... save the dumb blonde one. Though that was only because I punched his lights out when no one was looking.

Hey! I don't care if there were cameras or not. Guy had them hungry eyes, and last I checked I don't swing that way.

Ahem... Anyway, given the girl's hysteria, I too was drawn by the situation outside. Sparing no second, I made way through the crowd of fangirls, pushing through until I could finally get a better view. Eventually, I was able to see down the aisle, in the direction that our scared friend came running from.

As me and the crowd watched, we saw nothing in sight. Nothing that would cause a panic. At first, I thought it was just a false alarm, just someone vying for attention. That is, until we heard more cries of panic coming out way.

" Help! monsters!"

" For the love of Goddess, run!"

" Oh Goddess, oh Goddess, oh Goddess! OH GODDESS!"

As we all observed down the aisle, a bigger crowd of people came running towards us. As for what chased them, it was indeed as they said. A huge gathering of monsters trailing right behind them.

It didn't take long, before the crowd of fangirls, and the jun goons to realize the situation. For they too began to panic and start booking it to the nearest exit. As for the rat, he was busy trying to yank the booth owner from the merch table. Guess all his work won't matter if there's no one to report it.

" What are you, nuts, chu! Let's go!"

" Noooooo! I spent my entire life savings on this stuff just to make this work! There's no way I'm letting a bunch of monsters ruin it for me now!"

What can I say, yaoi fan girls are a strange kinda species. I mean who spends their life savings on selling a niche genre like visual novels of all things. Welp, apparently this girl, cause she was not gonna budge one bit, not even for the giant wolf monster that was charging right at em.

" Chuuuuuu! That things coming right at us!"

" I don't care, I live for my creation, and damn it I'll gladly die for it!"

I'm not gonna lie. In those few seconds before they were gonna be chew toys, I was still feeling pretty damn pissed from having to live through that nightmare they put me through. Especially towards rat boy, since that little rodent punk pretty much fed me to the wolves. And now, he was about to be fed to an even bigger wolf. One that was about to turn him into the world's loudest chew toy.

Considering all the hoops the rat had me jump through on our deal, I wasn't too sure if saving him was in my best interest. In fact, how would I even know if he was gonna keep it in the first place. The rat bastard changed the terms on me the moment he heard Compa's name. Hell, he was so damn protective of her, chances are he probably was never gonna let me meet her at all. Sure, that shouldn't be enough reason to ditch him, yet, he was also felon. A felon who got off easy, and put me through hell. If you ask me, this was just karma at work. With that said, let him get eaten.

" No don't eat me, chu! Nooooooooooooooo...

"LOCK ONE, RELEASED!"

In that instant, the rat closed his eyes, awaiting the fangs of death to chew his tiny little head out. Yet, instead of hearing the sound of his own bones crunching, he was alerted by the sound of ringing metal. A sound that caused him to slowly open his eyes.

" Chu!?"

I mean yeah, a part of me wished that he got eaten. However, another part of me also felt that thinking that way seemed a little too... petty. Not to mention, he was Linda's friend, and last I checked, he wasn't gonna be any use to me as monster droppings.

" You know, considering all the crap you put me through, chu chu, I was really tempted to let this mutt here have his way with you."

The little runt's eyes widened in shock as he saw me with blade in hand, standing there between him, and the now de-materializing monster corpse.

 **"BlancNeptune Vs Zombies- Bandersnatch" starts playing ***

" Chu, where did you... how did you..."

" Oh this? I kept my combat gloves on with the costume. Can't summon my blade otherwise. Anyway, I'll take care of the monsters here while you two escape, but after this, you and I are gonna a long talk."

" Easier said than done, chu! I can't get her to move!"

" I know, that's why I tazed her."

"Chu?"

The rat turned his head back to the booth owner, only to find that she was out cold with her body hanging from the merch table. I mean sure, it was a bit excessive, but could you blame me? She was a nutty yaoi-obsessed loon ready to die for her "religion." I did that girl favor.

" Take her and get out of here, quick!"

" Right, chu!"

I'll admit, for a tiny little runt I had to hand it to the rat. Cause when he grabbed the girl, he threw her over his shoulder with no problem, then booked it away like speedy Gonzales. Not bad for a little guy if you ask me.

Meanwhile, I took a moment to analyze my surroundings. Seeing nothing but hordes of monsters full of blood-thirst and rage, preying on groups of stragglers that were desperately trying to flee them. And apparently I was also on the menu too, cause ahead of me were two more giant wolfs charging my way. No doubt, this was gonna get messy, but hey, that was fine by me. Because given all the built up tension I accumulated over the last few hours, and the unrivaled rage I currently felt, this... was gonna feel f#$%in therapeutic.

" SANGRE DESGARRAR!"

Trigger bursting my blade from its gun-scabbard, I unleashed a wide range electrical arc upon drawing it. A deadly move enveloped in crimson, that was aimed into the two incoming beast. One was left dead from my attack, but the other, only just injured, mustered what remaining strength it had left to bite me. Unfortunately for it, I caught its fangs with my sword and placed my gun-scabbard right under its chin. With a pull of the trigger, I released a blast right into its head, causing the beast to fall dead on the ground. And Like that, two big nasties were down for the count, with more awaiting the same deadly fate. Which to my luck, were alerted by the current threat before them, as they all now started charging towards me one by one.

To my left, a mecha dragon attacking me with an axe, only to be riposte by rapid blasts into its mouth. To my right, a big bird monster trying to trample me, but miss as I jumped and rammed my blade right through its head, delivering a shock to the brain. Up above, a weird floating rock head monster trying to gnaw at my head, yet ended up choking to death on my wig after I threw it in. But annoyingly, the ugly little bastard tried to explode on me as a last resort. However, before it could, I flip-kicked it into a small pack of wolfs right behind me, giving me four kills for the price of one.

One big hostile after the other, they all kept coming, but with fierce rage, I sliced, cut, and blasted my way through all of them. Each attack leaving a de-materializing corpse behind it. There were indeed a lot, but I managed to hold my own against the horde, taking care to not leave myself open. However, despite my best efforts, the numbers eventually started to overcome me, as a giant turtle monster managed to sneak up right behind me.

" Damn it all!"

I tried to block it's attack as fast as I could, but catching me off guard gave the monster the advantage. For within that moment, I was about to get clawed in the face thanks to my own carelessness, or at least... that's what I thought. Because within a few inches from my head, the creature's claw stopped immediately

" What?"

Questioning the abrupt stop in my foes attack, I looked up to it's head for the cause. And to my surprise, I found the monster's head impaled. Impaled through, by a spear bearing a rather elaborate looking design.

" Heh, quite a gaudy-looking weapon, but where did it come from?"

Answering my question, a familiar woman's voice called out to me from a short distance.

" Apologies for intruding, but it would be a real shame if that cosplay got torn to shreds."

Coming from behind, I turned my head to the direction of the voice. To which, I was astonished, as I could not believe who it belonged.

" You," I exclaimed.

"Hmhm, surprised," asked the mystery woman with a smile, who, as it turned out, was the blonde bombshell I met from earlier.

Out of all people, I didn't expect to see her again, especially saving my dumb ass from a costly mistake. Be that as it may, seeing her friendly face again was a welcomed sight. Though, for some strange reason, the woman started staring at me for quite a bit, muttering something under her breath.

" Huh... red sword... slicked black hair... and eyes that glowed like rubies..."

" Huh? You say something miss?"

Alerted by my inquiry, the woman snapped back to her usual friendly expression right away.

" Oh my, forgive me for spacing out like that. Now isn't the time for such carelessness. After all..."

With her hand raised, the woman summoned her weapon from the monster's body, causing it to de-materialize as the spear returned back to her.

"... we still have a lot of unwelcomed guest that need tending to, wouldn't you agree? "

Being the dork that I am, and despite hating the cosplay act, I found it was only fitting to respond to the woman in one way only.

" Heh. After you, M' lady."

And with that, a tag team duo of a katana wielding bulter, and a spear handling fangirl was set. For with our blades at the ready, we took stance and charged right into the fray.

Combining our skills and our senses, we swung our blades into every monster we came across. Me, with my blade alight with lightning, and gun-scabbard loaded, tore and blasted through every target. The woman, magically infusing her spear with wind, slashed and pierced all foes with blitzing precision.

" So, yaoi fangirl and skilled fighter, surprising mix if you ask me," I yelled, as I released a few blasts into multiple targets.

" Funny. I could say the same about you, Mr. Cosplayer," retorted the woman while releasing a barrage of thrusts into a giant wolf.

" Yeah, no. After this, I believe my cosplaying days are over." I said, as I quick drew a monster in half on the woman's left flank. "That's the last time I'm ever doing that again."

" Oh what a shame," replied the woman, after summoning a volley of wind spears at some airborne foes on my six. " And I was so looking forward to capturing that moment."

Returning in jest while rapidly slicing a giant spider to bits, my exact response to her was...

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to buy you some water later for that thirst."

Wave after wave, we kept rushing through it all. Moving n' fighting, Slashing n' slaying, increasing our kill count every few seconds. Thanks to our tenacity, the monsters' numbers were dwindling down, but consequently, so did our energy as well. For if this fight were to drag on any further, we would soon find ourselves backed into a corner.

Unfortunately, I was actually starting to feel winded. Panting with exhaustion, due to exuding so much energy during the fight. Even with lock one released, the fight proved strenuous to my endurance. And not just me, but the woman as well. For as she stood next to me, short of breath, it was obvious the fight was taking its toll on her too. And the monsters, still numbering above the single digits, as they lined up before us, now cautious.

" You... hanging in there, miss," I asked while breathing hard.

" I'm fine... thank you," replied the woman while catching her breath as well. "Though it would be nice if this came to an end already."

"Tell me about it. I mean what gives. Aren't there any armed forces, swat teams, hell, anyone combat capable against this besides us."

" There's Leanbox's defense force," replied the woman. " They should be on their way soon, until then we just have to hold out a bit longer"

" Easier said than done. Exactly how many waves does this make already? Unless you can transform that spear into a big freakin gun, I'd say we're in trouble.

" Well, maybe not a gun, but it can transform, along with something else ."

" huh, what do you mean," I asked.

" Forgive me, I was trying to stay in disguise by not using it, but given the circumstances, I guess that's no longer an option now."

" Again, what are you talking about," I questioned. Failing to understand what the woman meant.

" Hmhmhm, Oh you'll see," the woman replied cheerfully, as she winked at me.

As I said before, I had no idea what this woman was on about, but if it gave us an edge, then that was good enough for me. Still though, if she had trump card this whole entire time, why didn't she use it before. Either way, all I could do was stand and watch, awaiting whatever action the woman was about to do.

" Now then, I believe you've all out stayed your welcome long enough," said the woman to monsters, as she begun to raise her hand above her. And shortly after raising her hand, a brilliant bright and white light started to assemble in front of it. Accumulating, into what could only be described as, a shining power symbol.

" Time to show you my true strength," yelled the woman, as she drove the symbol into her chest. Which upon absorption, caused a brilliant light to start enveloping her whole body. Within seconds, the light's enshroudment of her was nearly complete, yet without warning, it simply dispersed. Fleeted into nothing, as the woman suddenly shrieked in agony.

" Uuuuugggghhhh!"

" Miss! Are you okay!"

Whatever pain the woman was feeling, it was most likely unbearable, as it brought the woman down hard on her knees. A deep anguish so painful, the woman struggled to pick herself back up, giving the monsters prey that was now ripe for the taking.

" Shit, shit, shit!"

Like a current surging from a now open floodgate, the monsters bursted towards us as they finally had an opening. An opening that I had to patch up fast as I swung desperately to keep them from harming the woman.

Swinging, slicing, blasting like I never had before, this was unlike the start where I had the energy, and the woman's assistance. I was now one ally down, energy at critical, and being overrun by a storm that just wouldn't let up. I probably should have used lock 2 from the start, cause now, it would only drain me further before any backup arrives. And to make matters worst, I had to prevent them from harming the woman, as she was now an easy target.

Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, I thought, as I desperately tried to keep up the pace. Flailing desperately around the woman, trying to keep her safe. But, it just wasn't enough, for I was starting to take a few scraps as my attacks started to slow.

"Come on, just come on!"

A nick in my right arm.

" Fuuuu!"

A scratch to my leg.

" Sonnuva!"

An impact to my side.

" Goddamn bastards!"

A bite to my left arm.

breathing hard* " Come on you bastards I'm not dead yet!

I was on my last leg, and all seemed lost. I knew it, and so did the monsters. Despite my best efforts I was torn up pretty bad, and even though I took down many, there were still plenty monsters left.

" heheheheh... I'm sorry miss, but... it looks like this is the end."

"Its... o-okay... you... ugh... your best," said the woman still agonizing in pain.

With no other option, I just stood there and held my guard, awaiting the final blow. Waiting for one of the monsters to finish it in one final strike. Ready for deaths reach, as I braced myself for one of the monster's charge.

 **"BlancNeptune Vs Zombies- Bandersnatch" stops playing ***

" Heh... at least I went down with a fight."

In those few seconds, everything around me started to slow down. The literal jaws of death right before me. Jaws seeking to snuff me out, and then afterwards the woman too. I was ready for it to end, a fight well fought. But then -BANG BANG BANG BANG!- The monster dropped to the ground dead.

Open fire, troops! Dont let a single one leave the building!

Looking behind me, I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at what I saw. Smiling like an idiot, I was overjoyed, as today was not the day that death would claim us. Truly, fate was smiling on us that day, as behind me there they came, a vast flood of troops charging in, and lighting up every monster in sight. At last the calvary had finally arrived.

" Get me a launcher over here, take down those airborne monsters!"

" Yea sir!"

" Bravo team, lay down suppressive fire with the heavy guns!"

" Roger, Ma'am!"

" Someone get me a medic over here!"

While the monsters were being held back, a medical team saw to us immediately. Feeding us a special healing liquid, any injuries I sustained during the fight vanished completely. Yet, despite its success with me, the same could not be said for the woman.

" Probably a status effect, use a panacea."

They tried a different bottle however...

"No good, panacea is not working."

" Then try something else."

" Ugh... M-m...eerrr...I-I..."

This was bad, nothing they gave her was curing the woman of her pain. She was growing weak by the second, and none of their drugs could stop it. She tried to say something, but unlike earlier, her words were to incomprehensible to understand. But then it hit...

" Wait... her back!"

" Pardon," asked one of medics in confusion.

" Earlier she said she felt immense pain in her back, I exclaimed as I walked towards the woman.

Without even thinking, I summoned a knife into my hand and preceded to cut open the back of the woman's shirt. This was standard combat medical procedure, yet for some reason the medics were surprised by my sudden undressing of the woman. Didn't matter none to me though, for this was an emergency, one in which common courtesy could not be afforded.

" What the..."

After making her back bare, it was clear as day for us what was the cause. For right there, lodged deeply near her left shoulder, stuck a red shard, emitting an ominous dark glow.

" Okay yeah, either she's into weird body piercing trends, or that's gotta be the cause."

With my fingers pinching tightly around the exposed part of the shard, I gently pulled it out as carefully as I could. Once the shard was completely pulled out, the woman's breathing started to normalize, and whatever pain she felt slowly dissappeared. She was still weak from pain, but at least now she was recovering.

" Take it easy, Lady Vert, here drink this."

While the medics were busy handling the woman, I stared at the shard as it laid in my hand no longer emitting its glow. While observing the weird piece in my hand, there was something about its placement that struck me as odd.

When the woman went down, there wasn't any foes behind us, we made sure of that, and yet, she took a direct hit in the back. Furthermore, the angle, the way in which the shard was lodged. It was diagonal, not straight. Diagonal as if coming from above, as if there was...

" Holy crap, there's a sniper..."

Turning my gaze upwards, I scoured the ceiling for any vantage points, any place that one could snipe from. Yet given all the support beams on the ceiling, there were too many to pick from. However, based on the angled trajectory from the shard, I was able to narrow it down to one certain area, and lo and behold, I was right. Positioned atop of us on the beams, observing from far above, a hooded masked figure, looking down at us.

Without warning I grabbed a rifle from one of the troops nearby and started blasting about 10 rounds into the figure. However, despite my best aim, none of the bullets were reaching their mark. In fact, all of them were being deflected in midair. Gunfire was useless against them. Even so, that didn't stop me from trying to fire off the rest of the clip, but before I could 0do so, my head started to go haywire.

" What the... ugh... Aaghhh!"

I tried hard to set my head back on straight, but whatever was happening to me, my conscienceness was slowly slipping away.

" Damn... it."

Despite how much I fought it, my mind eventually started to give in, and shut down. And to follow suit, so did my body, as it fell hard to the ground.

Within seconds, everything went dark, and I couldn't feel a thing. Once again, I was thrown into the void of pitch darkness with nothing save some voices and a constant ringing in my ears. Unfortunately, thanks to the ringing, I couldn't make out most of what the voices said.

" What happened..."

" Lady... Glad to see..."

" Bring him back to the... I'll look after..."

" Are you sure... La... Vert"

" Ye... There's someth... speci..."

It was no use, it was too dampened, and my head could hardly focus to make sense of it. My mind was slowly drifting away, and with it, the sound of the voices themselves. La La Land was calling, and my brain didn't want to keep it waiting. But before I started wander into dreamland, there was one voice that I could hear clearly. One voice that spoke in a soft tone. One voice that spoke four words. Four words, that I should've known would signal what was to come. And those words were...

" Can you hear me?"


End file.
